


Damn your eyes

by LoveLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLexa/pseuds/LoveLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own anything, the story however is mine.</p>
<p>Lexa is alone, she just turned 18, her sister is her guardian. Her parents are busy or asleep. She's staring but she can't help it. Blondes are her weakness.<br/>Clarke is out celebrating Octavia's 18th birthday, when she sets her eyes on a challenge that she can't let go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke?!” Octavia whispered to her friend.

“Ya” Clarke replied

“Don’t look, but a pair of eyes are hot on you.”

“What... where?”

“Moron... there, opposite... a piece of hot chick is checking you out”

Clarke looks when Octavia tells her the cost is clear. She sees the girl opposite sipping slowly on her drink her face turned to the side. Clarke doesn’t move her eyes. Few seconds later the girl looks at her and holds her gaze. She’s staring. She’s... OMG yep she’s staring.

“Ok then, I see now, she is staring but could you blame her, I am a hot piece of ass too” giggled Clarke at Octavia.

Octavia, Raven, Jasper and Monty giggled with Clarke and all high fived each others. They know who Clarke is, she does not back off on a challenge.

Clarke takes a sip of her drink, leaves it on the table, stands up, and starts to walk. She feels a hand pulling her back.

“Clarke... where are you going” Octavia barks at her walking after her to stop her from making an ass out of herself.

Clarke shook her off and carried on walking. She stood right opposite the girl blocking her way. She was sitting in the corner and was alone.

"you are staring, you're gonna fuck me?" Clarke uttered those words at the girl.

Clarke was a little tipsy but not drunk yet. It was Octavia’s birthday and they were out painting the town red.

Octavia dug an elbow in her ribs almost making her scream.

“what... you saw how she was staring!” Clarke protested at her friend.

Octavia rolled her eyes at Clarke and sipped at her drink looking back at Raven and praying there will not be trouble. She Knows how brazen Clarke is. She’s trouble.

"am not staring" the girl said to Clarke calmly.

Clarke closed most of the distance between her table and where the girl was sitting.

"yaa you are jerk, ask my friends there, they saw you staring" Clarke smirked.

"I said... I was not staring... you are sitting opposite me... my eyes might have... might have umm caught yours...it's a..." the girl said biting her lower lip.

"Ya you were staring and devouring me with your eyes missy... so are you just gonna stare or are you gonna fuck me?" Clarke asked unashamedly.

The girl had a frown on her stoic face, she's not showing much emotions.

Clarke stood right in front of her, challenging her.

Octavia standing right behind her, she heard it all. She can’t believe the balls on her. Clarke was a bad ass, she never backs out on a challenge. She gets what she wants.

"Clarke, it's my birthday... please don't fuck it up for fuck sake, just leave it." Octavia was almost begging Clarke.

"Octavia, am not fucking anything up for you tonight, I promise... I'm dealing with this." Clarke looked at her friend briefly and then back straight at the girl opposite her.

"Griffin, you have 20 fucking minutes to sort this out and meet us outside... we're leaving the Ark... Clarke...ok?" Octavia almost shouted at her.

"Ok, ok Ocatavia... I'll meet you out in 20... trust me!" Clarke bellowed at Octavia confidently her eyes are on the girl.

"you better Clarke... or we're leaving without you." Octavia stressed with her voice and left the table. She went out of the Ark followed by Raven, Monty and Jasper.

"So, you heard the girl, it’s her birthday... we have 20 minutes to settle the score!" Clarke told the girl who was still sitting expressionless.

"Oh I see... and how can I help you, Clarke... is it" the girl asked.

"Ya Clarke and humm... the way I see it is, you were staring, so you have to fuck me... if you weren't staring, you are still gonna fuck me!!."

"Oh... and how is that a fair deal... Clarke?” said the girl.

"Well you were devouring me with your eyes, now you gonna do it for real, that's fair I say...ummm.." Clarke said.

“Lexa, the name is Lexa” the girl helped Clarke with her name.

“ok Lexaaa... what say you?” Clarke slurred her words and hooked Lexa’s hand dragging her off.

"Clarke...you are not giving me much chance to choose are you?" rasped Lexa.

"Nope...come on, you heard the girl... she''ll be very pissed if am not out in...well, 19 minutes..." Clarke says glancing at her phone.

She pulls Lexa’s hand, weaves her way through the crowds, heading straight to the rest room. Lexa follows like a lamb to the slaughter.

Octavia, Raven, Jasper and Monty left the Ark and were standing outside the club having a cigarette waiting for Clarke to join them. They don't mind much, it was a warm night.

“Do you think she’ll pull this off in 20 minutes?” Raven asks with her eyes rolling.

“If anyone well it’s Clarke fucking Griffin, you know, she’s a train wreck, she finds a bone and she’s gotta have it.” Octavia snorted a giggle followed by Raven, Jasper and Monty.

‘I just can’t believe her, the poor girl... I think she was shocked... watch out from the fucking Griffin clan.” giggled Raven.

“yep, that sound like our friend Clarke, alright.” all of them agreed, high fived and giggled sucking hard on their cigarettes.

Clarke pushes the door to the disabled toilet at the ladies, tugs on Lexa behind her, and locks the door on them.

“Clarke I wasn’t staring... I’m...” Lexa hesitated.

Clarke didn’t give her a chance to say anything else. She locked lips with her. Kissing hungrily, ferociously, fast, biting, licking, sliding her tongue in and out of Lexa’s mouth, smearing her face with her bright red lipstick. Lexa is obliging and going with the tide of assault on her lips and neck. Poor Lexa is barely breathing. Her head is fuzzy, her heart beat hitched, her eyes dilated and changing. She needs a second to steady her nerves, Clarke is not stopping.

Lexa pulls back for a second, breaking the tornado of kisses. She cups Clarke’s face in her hands whimpering something.

Clarke looks at Lexa’s face and notices her eyes, and her heart skips a beat.

“Lexa... your eyes?”

“What... what’s with my eyes...Clarke?”

“They are... green... your pupils are...”

“Clarke...I’m...”

“Never mind, we haven’t got all night”

Clarke pulls Lexa back to her and resumes kissing, licking, and nibbling on Lexa’s lips whimpering and moaning. The heat between her legs has reached fever pitch. She needs an urgent release.

Lexa’s hands were under Clarke’s shirt kneading her breasts. She frees her flesh from the constraints of her bra, takes one nipple at the time in her mouth sucking hard on them, sliding them into her mouth, licking and swirling her tongue, cupping her breasts, squeezing on her nipples as she slide her mouth to her neck licking up and down, nibbling on her ears leaving patch of red marks on her neck. Lexa feels Clarke’s hand pushing down on the top of her head. She feels Clarke is about to explode before she gets the chance to literally devour her.  
Lexa is hungry and thirsty for this piece of blonde ass. She slides down on Clarke’s body, trailing wet kisses on her exposed flesh. Lexa is pushed to her knees, looking up she can see Clarke’s eyes are rolling in her head. Clarke is fumbling with her jeans button. Lexa unzipping her hastily and pulling her jeans down to her legs. She rips the side of Clarke’s underpants with her teeth. Clarke rips the other side, pulls the visibly wet pants off of her hips and stuffs it inside Lexa’s pocket. She threads her fingers into Lexa’s hair and pushes her head right inside her crotch. Her legs are open as wide as possible allowing Lexa to have full access to her feverish heat.  
She’s aware of the wrath of the Blake waiting for her outside

Lexa is assaulting her wet folds expertly. Clarke’s moaning pitch risen and her heart is losing it’s rhythm.

“faster Lexa... fuck me for fuck sake...faster” Clarke begs.

Lexa’s tongue lapping at Clarke's wet lips, circling, nibbling, licking, flicking, 2 fingers pushed deep inside her tight clenching pussy, thrusting deeper, in and out, pumping at her walls, hooking her sensitive spot, pushing harder on her swollen pearl.

Clarke is bucking, grinding her pussy on Lexa’s face, riding her fingers.

“Oh gawwwd... oh gawwwd... more Lexa...faster babe” Clarke is barely breathing.

“yes.. you shall be fucked as you so demand... Clarke” Lexa mutters underneath Clark’s crotch, her mouth dripping with juice. She pushes her fingers deeper into Clarke’s slippery tunnel. She’s pumping faster inside her wall, nibbling on her flesh and swirling her tongue over her sensitive pink pearl.  
Whimpering, moaning, her legs are wobbling, her eyes rolling in her head, her heart skipping beats, her breath is shallowing, Clarke’s ferocious orgasm rips through her body shattering her legs underneath her. She is going to collapse in a heap any second. She feels arms holding her up by the hips, she was almost suspended mid-air.

  
**(Wowww those are fucking amazing strong arms.)**

Clarke thought to herself as she was almost doubled over by the strength of her eruption. Few seconds later she gains relative composure and looks down. Lexa was still kneeling between her legs and her head on her crotch. She pulls her head a little backward. She can see the glistening on her lips. Lexa’s mouth was full of her cum.

Clarke’s hands tangles onto Lexa’s hair, and starts pulling her up on her feet, gently. She holds Lexa’s lips between her’s, sucking her mouth, licking her lips, tasting her honey, feeding her tongue deep inside Lexa’s mouth sustaining her hunger on her sweet eruption.

She gently breaks the embrace, glances quickly at her phone. Lexa is moaning, pushing her body back and hooking Clarke’s lips again.

**(fuckkkk, 5 minutes, she must wrap this quickly or she’s screwed for life.)**

Clarke thinks and makes a mind note.  She bends down a little stretching her arms down. She pulls her jeans back up, buttons and zips it up. Lexa is still on her lips moaning and whimpering clearly wanting more, but Clarke is running out of time. The wrath of the Blake waiting for her outside can’t be ignored.

"fuckkkk..." Clarke barks.

She pushes Lexa back off of her gently again, breaks her trail of wet kisses on her face.  Lexa is not impressed. She’s pushes back latching on Clarke’s body. She’s not done, she wants more, a lot lot more. Her heat is pooling between her legs and her pulsating wet pussy needs a release.

“Lexa, babe... I must go” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear.

“noooo....” Lexa begs.

Clarke gives in to Lexa's heart pleading for few more seconds.

Lexa’s mouth on Clarke’s neck again. She’s licking, nibbling, sliding her tongue up and down. She digs her fangs a little deeper into Clark’s skin, she’s bruised her already in many places on her body.

Clarke flinches. She feels Lexa’s teeth against her skin almost puncturing her. It is unnerving her, making her stomach tremble with unusual fear and her heart beat rockets.

Lexa detects the subtle change in Clarke’s heart thumps and her body language. She retracts her fangs, licks the almost puncture wound and kisses the visible bruise on Clarke’s neck.

Lexa abandons her insatiable hunger for blood and pushes off Clarke's neck. She trails her mouth to Clarke's face and brushes her lips over her cheeks.

They part their bodies reluctantly. Clarke looks at Lexa and moves her gaze to the mirror. Dishevelled is not the word to describe what she sees. Her lipstick was smeared all over her mouth, her hair sticking to her face, her bra unhooked and her shirt is hitched up still. She smirks at her reflection pleased with herself for pulling this one off unscathed, or has she?  She smooths her hair away from her face, hooks her bra back on, pulls her shirt down and then fixes her lipstick.

Lexa stands with a sombre look on her face, her eyes still on Clarke.

“Lexa, am going now,”

“Wait... can I have your... number or something?”

“sure, here, turn around.”  
Lexa turns around puzzled. Clarke hooks her shirt off her back and pulls it all the way up to her shoulders exposing her back. Using her lipstick Clarke scribbles her number on Lexa’s spine, starting from the top going down on her vertebras. When she is done she carefully lowers Lexa’s shirt down, turns her around to face her and plants a kiss on her cheek, then unlocks the door.

Lexa quickly hooks her arm before she disappears.

“Just to let you know, Clarke... I was... I was staring at you, I am not ashamed to say it, and who wouldn’t?” confesses Lexa.

Clarke’s looks at her with the biggest smile on her face, winks back at her, loosens Lexa's grip on her arm and walks out of the cubical. The door locks behind her as she walks out.  
Clarke has gathered an amused audience outside the door.

She grins at the girls outside, pulls her self up and pushes her way through and out of the rest room as quickly as she could. She has 50 seconds to make it outside and be in Octavia’s good books. She rushes out of the Ark and clocks her friends.  Raven sees Clarke zooming towards them, she nudges Octavia and rolls her eyes smirking towards their ballsy friend.

“look who’s here, way to go Clarke fucking Griffin, you made it alive” screams Octavia.

Clarke high fives her friends one by one giggling feeling smug and proud of herself.

“I told you ass hole...I’m that way inclined” Clarke smirks with raised eyebrows.

“Shut the fuck up jerk... you were this close, this close to having your ass kicked by the wrath of the Blake Goddess.” Octavia bellowes at her. Clarke was a lucky girl and she knows it. She smiles a sweet soft smile back at Octavia and kisses her cheek. "thank you Goddess for not kicking my sweet ass" Clarke endeavours, Octavia rolls her eyes, hooks her arm with Clarke and hollers for a taxi to take them to their next wrecking ball.

Lexa is alone.

 **(What did just happen for fuck sake?)** she mutters to herself.

She looks at the mirror. She sees her reflection. Lexa is not a fully fledged vampire yet. She is still on the fence. She has not had her first victim yet. She has not sucked anyone’s blood yet. She did not want Clarke to be her first. Lexa likes the brazen blonde. She likes her tenacity, audacity and her boldness. Lexa feels relieved that she did not take Clarke that way, but her indecisiveness is her weakness and now she’s alone.

Lexa looks messy, lipstick smeared all over her face, her hair tangled, strands sticking to her sweaty face, her eyes... oh fuck her eyes... Clarke has seen them. Cat eyes dilated with a strange pupil shape. Lexa’s heart starts to pump faster. She needs to cool off and fast. The urge to hunt is making her look dangerous and feels ashamed too. She does not want to have victims. She does not want to be a vampire.  ( **Fuck sake, I hate my life)** Lexa huffs to herself.

  
She washes her face lapping cold water onto her neck down to her chest. She pulls her hair back off her face. She leans on the sink and steadies her trembling legs. Few minutes passed. Her breathing slowly reached normalcy, her heart slowing down. Her eyes look normal but the heat between her legs is still burning, her underpants wet, she is still beyond frustrated but she is alone, no one to take care of her.

She takes few minutes to compose herself. She takes one last look in the mirror, she looks presentable. She unlocks the door and walks out making her way through the crowds back to her table. She is still alone, her sister is no where to be seen. She roams the room with her eyes, scanning for blonde hair but she doesn't see the one she's hoping to find. She sits back in her corner and rewinds what had just happened less than 30 minutes ago. Lost in her thoughts she hears her sister calling her.

“Lexa...what the fuck... Lexa,?” Anya calls her sister.

Lexa shakes herself out of her daze and looks up to see her sister towering over her. She doesn’t say anything.

“What’s up with you moron, you look like shit?” Anya says quizzically.

Lexa leans back and takes the drink Anya handed her.

“nothing... am fine, relax.” Lexa assures her sister.

Anya rolls her eyes and digs an elbow at Lexa’s ribs.

“no shit, spill you dimwit or you are grounded.” Anya threatens.

Lexa just turned 18 and was still under the protection of her big sister Anya. Anya was her family, mother and father rolled into one. Her real parents were always on the hunt or busy most of the time or sleeping weeks on end. Anya takes care of her and watches out for her. She loves her like her own child.

“Anya... I am fine” Lexa stresses gritting her teeth.

“Don’t jerk me around little vampy.” Anya bemuses.

Lexa sips on her drink slowly, relaxes back and lets out a staggered breath.

"Anya..." Lexa says frustratingly.

"Lexa, I will not allow you to wiggle your way out of this, got it?" Anya barked at her young sister.

Lexa is not one for talking or explaining but she has no choice, Anya will have her guts for garter.

“well, ok, ok then... but please don't laugh at me... because you are not gonna believe this... so... while you were gone...I was minding my own business, sitting here sipping on the rest of my drink. I looked up and saw a group of young people coming to sit on the free table opposite me. They were chatting, drinking and laughing with each others. Tow young men, and three young beautiful women... and... and one of them was a blonde. She had the sexiest body ever, she was dripping with confidence and charms and you know my weakness for blondes”

“ahaa... go on.” Anya listening attentively.

“Well, I couldn’t help it... I was looking at her, I couldn’t take my eyes off of her, she was calling me yaa know... so when she was not looking I was looking at her. One of her brunette friends caught me staring few times.

“you are trouble little sis.” Anya barked.

“well, I was drawn to her, I had no control of that Anya.”

“yaa sure jerk... carry on.” Anya egged her on.

“So before I knew it, I saw the blonde making her way to my table followed by her friend. The blonde was Clarke and her friend was Octavia. She stood in front of me and said that I was staring at her and because of that I must fuck her. I tried to fight my case and stand my ground. I told her that I was not staring, but she was not having it. Her friend was breathing down her neck. It was her birthday and she didn’t want Clarke to fuck it up for her. Octavia gave her an ultimatum to be done within a certain time or she’d have to bare the consequences.”

“This all sounds far fetched moron.” snorted Anya.

“See, I told you.. but It’s not Anya, believe me!!”

“Oh yaa and what happened then?”

“well... Octavia left and walked out of the Ark with the rest of her friends. Clarke pulled me to the rest room and we made out in the cubical.”

“this sounds like a fucked up story little vampy.” Anya sniggered at her sister.

“Anya... it’s not a story, it happened few minutes before you came back... look... she gave me her number. She wrote it on my back, have a look.” Lexa turns her back around to her sister. She pulls her shirt discreetly over her shoulders. Anya’s rolls her eyes and holds her sister’s shirt up. Anya is looking. She couldn't take this shit any more. She searches Lexa’s back for any signs of writing, anything at all but all she sees is her sister’s flush skin, no evidence of any sort of writing.

“you are shitting me, dummy, right. I can’t see fuck all written on your back,”

“what... what are you talking about... It’s right there on my spine, she wrote it with her lipstick,” Lexa was frantic.

“aha... I see... lipstick... really?” Anya crunched her face at her sister.

“Ya, Anya, I am not kidding you, why can’t you see it?”

“Because it is not on your back for fuck sake”

“It can’t be... she... she...”

Lexa was shocked. She must have rubbed it off when she leaned back on her chair.

“so, let me see... a chick forces you to fuck her, you make out with her in the toilets, you don’t feed on her, she gives you her non existing number and leaves you frustrated as fuck and disappears on you? right?” Anya tries to simplify things for her brain.

Lexa’s face contorts with pain and painful discomfort.

“Ya, that is what... happened... but wait, I have her pants in my pocket, wait...” Lexa says deflated.

“ewwww spare me the gore little sis” Anya looks disgustingly at her sister.

Lexa reaches into her pocket and pulls it out. It’s a hanky.

“What, Whatttt, no fucking wayyyy... Anya am not jerking you around, Anya... believe me” Lexa screamed.

Again Lexa can't comprehend this, it is a mystery to her.

 **(How could the pants turn to a hanky? how for fuck sake?)** Lexa racks her brain for answers, now she is confused as fuck too.

“right, ok little sissy, I've seen and heard enough. Go home, sleep it off, you look like a shitty zombie. I’ll see you in the morning.”  Anya felt sorry for her little sister.

‘I think I must...”

“Do you need money for a cab?”

“No, no, I will walk, it’s only 10 minutes.”

“If you are sure?”

“I am sure, big sister, don’t worry about me.”

“aha, well be careful out there, you know they are on the hunt and you are a young fresh blood.” Anya warns her sister concerned about her state of mind.

Anya pulls Lexa to her, gives her a tight hug and kisses her on the cheek.

“Love you moron, see you tomorrow.”

“love you too sis.” Lexa says disappointed.

Anya stands and makes her way through the crowd, walking away and leaving Lexa alone again, drowning in her own thoughts and her creeping sadness. Lexa's heart is beating slow. She’s lost the well to care. She leans back for few seconds, processing her feeling, the event of the night, feeling deflated and empty.  
She gets up, drags her legs willing them to move and makes her way out of the Ark. She heads towards her home, clutching her arms over her chest to keep the sting of the wind away from her temple.

Lexa reaches her front door, unlocks it and rushes in and upstairs to her room. She looks in the mirror again. Her face is pale, her lips are almost blue from the chill of the night and her heart feels empty. She strips to her bare minimum leaving only her underpants on.  
She turns around and looks at her tall figure in the mirror. She looks, she looks again and again at her back. She searches for the scribbling Clarke made on her back. Searches for her number. Her eyes are blown, she really can’t believe what the actual fucking fuck.

 **(Was Clarke fucking with her?)** Lexa screamed at her reflection in the mirror. Lexa is beyond frustrated and she is angry too. Tears stream down her face. The salt stings her bruised lips. What a loser she thinks to herself, what a fucking loser.

She goes to the bathroom, brushes her teeth and then slumps on her bed. She doesn't sleep for long, she is tossing and turning, feeling hot and cold. Her head is pounding and her body felt clammy. She sits up in bed. It's pitch black apart from some moon light faintly streaming through her window. she knows that her eyes glow in the dark. She takes a sip of water from the cup on the side of her bed. Holds her head in her hands, then she pushes her scattered hair backward. She stands up and and walks to the window. She catches her reflection in the mirror. She jumps backward jerking her body. Her heart beats racing between her ribs. Her lips are fucking dry and her eyes blown wide open.

 **(What the fuck, what is the actual fucking fuck?)** she’s almost screams at herself. Something is glowing in the dark. Something is glowing on her back... **(you gotta be shitting me?)** she mutters. she goes back to the mirror transfixed. She turns her back around. She sees it. There it is. **(oh my fuckkking gawwwd, there it is.)** Lexa shouts at the mirror, her naked body shivers as it dawns on her.

Clarke’s phone number was glowing in the dark. It was hammered on her spine like a tattoo. It is there, it's fucking there. She jumps up and down. She doesn't believe her sparkling eyes.

 **(Anya didn't see it but she can and... and why can she but not her fully fledged vampire sister?)** Lexa bemuses at the mirror again. She thinks it is another fucking trick courtesy of the infamous blonde, Clarke Griffin. She pulls her phone out of her jacket pocket. Her heart skipping a beat. Big... huge smile on her face. She punches the number on the phone pad and then writes a message.

**_Hey Clarke, just wanted to let you know that I’ve got your number, see you around, Lexa._ **

Lexa beams and grins from ear to ear. She jumps back in bed, tucks herself under the covers and hold tightly onto her phone. She is waaaaay to excited to sleep now. She is waiting. She is waiting for Clarke to text back. Lexa does not feel alone now. Lexa has something or someone to keep her company. She is not alone, even if it was only a text message. She remembers the deposit Clarke put in her pocket. She wants to have another look at the pants that turned into a hanky. She jumps out of bed yet again, fumbles in her jacket pocket. She finds it. She pulls it out. **(No fucking way, no fucking way.)** Lexa screams again. She pulls out Clarke’s underpants. She lifts it up in front of her face, she spreads it and she sees the wet marks still on it and the tares on the side of the garment. Lexa is beyond freaked out now.  
**(WHAT is going on...What the fuck is going on...What is the actual fucking fuck... who is this Clarke Griffin???)** Lexa asks herself all those questions. No answers as she looks at the mirror. She jumps in bed again, tucks herself under her warm quilt. In one hand she holds her phone with the other she hold the flimsy piece of silky garment. She spreads Clarke's pants over her face, inhales her scent and smiles as she drifts off to sleep like she's never slept in all of her 18 years on this goddamn earth.  Lexa sleeps fretfully and she sleeps happily and doesn't get up for few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke got her phone out of her pocket and checked to see if there was any messages. Nothing. She gasped and darted her head around the main lounge again searching with her worried blue eyes for a mystical green eyes. Nothing. She saw Octavia approach. She flinched and looked straight at her.

**_Hey Clarke, just wanted to let you know that I’ve got your number, see you around, Lexa._ **

 

Clarke woke up way passed midday, her head was aching, her throat was dry and groggy and her body felt limp and sluggish. She rubbed her red puffy eyes, looked at the clock on her bed side table to register the time in her brain, then jumped out of bed heading to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and jolted backward, her face was smeared with her mascara making her look like a raccoon.

She laughed at her own reflection then remembered that she got laid yesterday by a total stranger. She smirked feeling proud of herself for pulling such hardcore shit last night by getting popped by a captivating exotic creature. She looked closely at her reflection, her neck was dotted with bruises and bite marks, two of them were deeper than the others, they were purple colour with puncture holes in them.  She frowns and remembers the awkward bizarre feeling she felt when the girl with wolf eyes dug her teeth in her.

  
She grins recalling the moments the slick tongue went down on her and those slender fingers penetrated her wet heat. She shook the memory off as she started to feel the staring of her want and desire wakening and weakening her, she wants that mouth dug deep in her pool of desire again and again and fucking again.

She brushed the thoughts off and stepped backward to see more of her reflection in the mirror. ( _Yep, you've got it Griffin, you've got it all, hot ass, boobs to die for, killer eyes, killer body, you're the bomb._ Clarke Fucking Griffin) she snorted at her image looking back at her. She then jumped in the shower and had a good old scrub, moving her hands up and down her body.   She felt Lexa's mouth on her flesh, on her pulsating heat centre, on her lips biting her, licking her, kissing her.  She started to slip her fingers between her wet folds, she was fucking turned on just picturing Lexa's tongue assaulting her cunt. She rubbed harder and faster, pinching her clit between her fingers, biting her lower lip she plunged her fingers deeper into her folds and gave herself a satisfying orgasm thinking of the brunette with the strange looking green eyes.

She got out of the shower feeling clean, refreshed but still horny, she can't shake the feeling of Lexa's head between her legs. She walks back to her bedroom and stands in front of her tall mirror on the wall, she drops the towel in a heap and examined her body, she looks hot. She then looks closer and closer again, she notices the markings on her lower body. Her jaw drops and her heart leaps. Lexa's bite marks were scattered all over her abdomen, her thighs and well, her crotch too. She shivers. **_(How cloud it be that she did not feel Lexa biting her that much? How could she lose all control over her body and senses_? she though to herself).**  
She looks again closely examining one particular mark.

  
**_(Is it bleeding?! It can't be_! Clarke talking to herself feeling spooked and little freaked out).** Her heart beats racing in her chest, thumping in her ears. She dabs at the tiny wound with her fingers first to wipe the blood, but it kept coming. She then wipes it with a tissue but the puncture wound was relentless, it won't stop. It wasn't gushing but it was live and it started to annoy her, she wiped again and again and again but the bleed won't stop. She then decided to put a plaster over it and got dressed. Hair and make up. She grabbed her phone oblivious to the message on her screen and went downstairs to find her mother still about the house.  "Morning mom" She greeted.

  
"It's after NOON Clarke!" Abby rolled her eyes.

  
"Oh ok, afternoon mom,” She chuckled.

  
"Heavy night?" Abby asked.

  
"Nothing much, just the usual” Clarke said casually looking for something to eat.

  
"Aha" Abby looked at her daughters noticing the marks on her neck.

  
"Where's dad?" She asked.

  
"He's gone to fix his car. I've made some pancake, they're cold but I can heat them up for you" She offered.

  
"That's fine mom I'll do it, thank you" She said and grabbed the plate with a tower of pancake on it, shoved it in the microwave and dialled 2 minutes.

  
"Are you gonna eat all that?" Abby quizzically asked. Clarke loves her food and pancakes were her favourites smothered with syrup and thick whip cream.

"I'm hungry mom," She looked at Abby smirking.

"Aha I see” Abby raised her eye brows.

"What's up mom?” Clarke noticed her mother's contorted face.

  
"Those marks on your neck, they look deep Clarke, let me have a look at them” Abby quizzed feeling a tang worried.

"Mom don't worry, you don't have to, I'm ok” Clarke brushed her off.

"Clarke promise me you'll be more careful with strangers... are you seeing anyone new?" Abby feeling concerned for her daughters affairs of the body and heart.

"No mom, it's not a biggy, and don't worry please, I am being carful." Clarke almost barked at her mom brushing her off again. She dug her fork in and cut a think chunk of 3 pancakes together and stuffed it in her mouth. Abby winced at the way her daughter was devouring her food and threw her hands up in the air.

"I give up," Clarke giggled with her mouth full spluttering food all over the counter. Her mom chuckled and giggled with her too.

"Sorry mom" Clarke spitting.

"Just don't choke, eat slowly please” Abby huffed and got up to clean the mess.

"I'll do it mom, it's ok, it's my mess, but I've greatly enjoyed that” Clarke said chewing on the last of her pancake. She felt famished for some reason. Abby got up and walked to the living room to get her brief case. She was due at the hospital for an all night shift. She walked back to kitchen to see Clarke washing up her plate. The kitchen counter was clean too.

**_(What's got into her, she's awfully nice and helpful , certainly doesn't seem she's the Clarke she knows, her daughter. Abby thought to herself)_ **

  
"I'm leaving now Clarke, dinner is in the fridge for later, dad will be back around six... call if you need me... what are you up to today?" Abby asked still a little apprehensive.

"Thanks mom... Ya know this and that, might visit Octavia and Raven, go to the library... Ya know” Clarke explained reluctantly.

"Great, I see you in the morning then, please be careful, I love you” Abby stressed.

"I love you too mom, see you"  Clarke kissed her mom's cheek as Abby was leaving the house.

  
Clarke was alone again, she feels she's left alone all the time.  Her mother always at the hospital and her dad busy with his own things.  Clarke was not just alone but bored too, her only saving grace are her best friends Octavia and Raven and the rest of her gang but Octavia in particular.  They were more than friends, they were like sisters, always at each others houses for sleep over or movie nights, going out to parties and club, or this or that. Octavia was her back bone and without her she'd be completely lost.

 ** _What to do what to do, she asked herself?)_** She decided to bother Octavia and send her a text testing the water and see what they can get up to for the rest of the day. She dug up her phone out of her pocket, and saw a message flash on the screen, unknown number.  She punches her code to unlock the phone. She reads all the message.

**_Hey Clarke, just wanted to let you know that I’ve got your number, see you around, Lexa._ **

Clarke jumped up and down her heart racing, her tummy flutter and her mouth salivating. She couldn't believe her eyes, Lexa figured out her number in the puzzle she tattooed on her spine. She smiled at the phone as if at the smart ass girl who unraveled her number.  She tapped a message back with shaky fingers.

**_Lexa we must meet ASAP” Clarke._ **

Clarke was excited and tiny bit nervous. She pressed on her pelvis touching the plaster underneath her jeans. It's not painful at all but Clarke needs to tend to it if it's oozing. She looks down and sees no stain, her breath calms a bit.  She was rattled by this bleeding that won't seem to stop and she was not about to let her mother or anyone else know about it.  She texted Octavia too.

**Griffin: Hey O, what are you up to, fancy coming over or going out for a drink or two?**

**Dimple: Hey C, what's up? am at work now, will be finished at 9 you wanna come over for a drink after?**

**Griffin: Yea that'd be great babe, see you then. love u.**

**Dimple: See you then, love u 2.**

Clarke huffed her boredom and decided to go to the library kill few hours reading poetry and some medical journals.  She was planning to join her mom at the hospital to peruse medical degree but was just chilling for few months, taking it easy and testing the waters out there.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks that followed were just mundane and boring nothing much happens in Polis. After two weeks passed the third week came and still no answer from Lexa, Clarke started to fret and worry a little. She still had no words from Lexa and her wound was still live and oozing but she didn't tell anyone yet. She wanted to talk to Lexa first.  She went out with the gang few times, frequented the library and hospital few times, trying to forget about Lexa and the things that are on her mind.  So again she decides to frequent the night club where she met Lexa in case she could pump into her or someone she's seen with her, but actually she didn't see Lexa with anyone on the night, nevertheless she went out after 10 and dragged grumpy Octavia with her. "Come on O just few drinks and we can call it a night" Clarke begged.

  
"What's up with your ass dope, you look like shit?" Octavia questioned her friend.

"Nothing up with my ass jerk, just need a drink." huffed Clarke

"Aha, so why is your face pale then, are you pregnant on me? Snorted Octavia.

"No dumb ass I'm not pregnant" Barked Clarke.

"What's up then, you've been different" Octavia arched a brow at her.

"I'm fine O, don't worry just need to get out of the house, am alone at home yaa know,” Clarke said searching the room with her eyes.

"Have you heard from Lexa then?" Octavia quizzed looking straight at her.

"No not yet, she'll text soon I'm sure” Clarke said reassuring the both of them.

"Aha, and who you looking for then?" Octavia smirked

"No one moron, I'm just looking" Clarke responded despondent.

"Clarke you're more than looking, you're searching" Octavia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dimwit" Huffed Clarke

"Yea you are, are you hoping to see Lexa?" Octavia questioned.

"No, I've not heard from Lexa and I'm not sure I will," Clarke uttered the word with a big sigh.

"No shit, no wonder you're brooding over her," stated Octavia.

"Shut it O, am not brooding or looking for anyone, I told you I'm here for a drink," Sniggered Clarke.

"Okkkk you don't have to bite my head off, am here for you yaa know," Octavia didn't want to press her friend harder.

"I know you are, thank you, really, love you O." Clarke looked at her friend with so much love.

"Love you too, want another beer dummy?" She offered.

"Yea sure, my shout” Clarke wanted to get up and get them.

"I've got it princess, sit your dump ass down” Octavia giggled, got up, hugged her friend and went to the bar to fetch more beer.

Clarke got her phone out of her pocket and checked to see if there was any messages. Nothing. She gasped and darted her head around the main lounge again searching with her worried blue eyes for a mystical green eyes.

Nothing.

She saw Octavia approach. She flinched and looked straight at her.

"Here you go princess, one cold beer for you” Chuckled Octavia.

"Thank you O, you're a doll" Clarke grinned at her and took a big swig of her beer gulping it down nervously.

"woooo wooo take it easy moron it's not water" barked Octavia.

Clarke giggled with beer full mouth. "I know but I'm thirsty”

" _Something IS up your ass,_ spell dork?" Demanded Octavia with knotted brows.

"Let's go O, I've had enough and I'm tired" Clarke puffed.

"We've just got here Clarke, have your drink and then we can go," Octavia a tad worried about her best friend.

"am tired O I have ton of things to do tomorrow, revising and reading, yaa know Med school?" Clarke tried to explain.

"Ok Ok, gotchaa.. if you are sure?"

"Yea, let's go O" Clarke emphasised, took the last gulp from her bottle, stood up and walked out of the ark followed by a frazzled Octavia. She walked up the road her friend trying to catch up with her.

"Hey hey hey slow down speedy Gonzales, what's the hurry," Huffed frustrated Octavia trying to catch up with her friend. Clarke was walking fast as if running from someone or something.  Her head down and her hands dug deep in her pockets listening to Octavia barking at her. She strode the side walk feeling down in the dumps.

She pumped into something or someone. "fuckkkk, watch it buster?” She screamed and lifted her head up to have her eyes transfixed on the same mystical eyes she's been searching for for weeks. Octavia screeched and halted darting at Clarke's back knocking her forward into Lexa's folded arms.

"Watch it O," Clarke sniggered.

"Opppsssss,” Octavia cackled holding onto Clarke's back. Giggling she straightened up and moved backward and away from her friend.  Clarke was very near Lexa's folded arm.  
Her jaws dropped and her eyes borrowed into the hypnotic green eyes that were holding her worried blue skies.

"Hello Lexa, where have you been?" Asked Clarke.  Octavia moved to face her friend before Lexa could answer.

"Well I'll head home now Clarkey, I'll see soon... Lexa, see you around" Octavia bellowed and carried on walking up the road to her house.

"I'll see you soon O, thanks hun." Clarke said to Octavia her eyes not moving from Lexa's.

"See you Octavia." Lexa said in a whisper.

The two of them not moving out of each others space. Clarke was feeling a bit flustered being so close Lexa. She stepped back and smiled shyly. "Did you get my text?" She asked quietly.  Lexa nodded still looking at her with her dazzling eyes.

"You didn't text me back Lexa, why?" She asked tentatively.

"I was asleep... just got up... read it and came looking for you" Lexa explained.

"What you mean asleep... It's been almost three weeks Lexa... you've just seen my text?" Clarke quizzed the brunette.

Lexa fretting and shifting from one leg to another. "I was asleep for all those days Clarke...I am.." Lexa said with dread.

Clarke's astonished eyes were baring down on the magical green anxious eyes, her mouth dropped open.

"You slept for more than two weeks, why, were you sick or something, why?” Clarke was baffled by what Lexa said to her.  Lexa was trying to explain somehow why she slept all those days and didn't see Clarke's message until few hours ago.

"Clarke let's go back in there, we can have a drink and talk,” Lexa almost begged.

"Clarke?" Lexa shook a dazed figure of a shadow of a woman. Clarke was paler than pale and she was shivering.  She wasn't listening, she was trembling as if suddenly she was in the arctic circle, she felt so cold and so so lost. Lexa wrapped her arms around her and took her into her warm embrace.  Slowly Clarke unfolded her arms and circled them around Lexa's body drowning in her heat and her comforting arms.  Lexa held her tighter and Clarke nuzzled her neck.  Few minutes later Lexa pulled out and lifted Clarke's face looking into her misty eyes.  Clarke protested the distance between them and pushed back into the embrace, she didn't want to be far from Lexa's body.  Lexa held her back out of her comfort space and shook her gently out of her daze.  "Clarke come, let's go to the Ark,” Lexa sighed near Clarke's ear. 

Clarke still held by Lexa's firm hand felt her tugging and pulling her behind her.  Clarke followed, her heart racing and her head fuzzy. She has so much to tell Lexa, so much.  She was happy she saw her but she was angry that Lexa ignored her for so long and just not bothered to show up.  But Clarke felt the warmth of a smooth tiny hand in hers, she liked the feeling so she turned and followed Lexa to the club with an unabashed smile on her face.

Clarke pulled gently by Lexa made her think something was not quite right though, many questions racing through her mind. She felt thirsty and was in needs of an urgent drink. Lexa ushered her to a free corner table to sit. "I'll go get the drinks, sit down please,” She offered a bewildered Clarke.  Clarke nodded silently and sat down waiting for Lexa and the drink too. She looked around the room carelessly not looking for anyone or anything.

She wants the hammering in her heart to stop and the dryness in her throat to be quenched. She looked up and saw Lexa coming towards her holding a big jug of beer with two glasses. They locked eyes and held their gaze each trying to read the other thoughts. Lexa sat down next to Clarke which made her flinch a little and scoot over to the other side creating a deliberate space between them. Lexa looked bemused, she shuffled and moved closer to fill the space Clarke created between them.  They kept dancing on the sofa until Clarke reached the edge and cornered by Lexa, now she felt trapped by Lexa's very near body.  _**(fuck it feels good)**_ She admitted to herself.

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's and squeezed it. "Relax Clarke, I'm not going to eat you."  Lexa assured her with her husky low tone still squeezing her hand. Clarke snorted a laugh and gently pulled her trembling hand off from Lexa's grip. Lexa peered at her and poured them a drink.

"Here Clarke have a drink and calm down please" Lexa looked at her worried eyes.

"Lexa, what the fuck?!"

"What?"

"You should have texted me as soon as you saw my message... I waited for you"

"I know, am sorry Clarke, am here now"

"yaa after more than two weeks of sleep,"

"But what's wrong Clarke, I never thought you wanted to see me again?"

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa. "Who are you?"

"Clarke, I'm a..."

"You don't even know what you've done do you?"  Lexa perplexed mystical eyes looking in the deep worried blue haze. "What do you mean what I've done Clarke?"  
Clarke was not amused by Lexa's being oblivious to the aftermath of their encounter, her disappearing act and for not texting her back.

"Lexa did you say you've slept for weeks why is that?”

"Clarke I'm going to explain everything to you... but please don't be angry with me... I'm..." Lexa pleaded with her soft eyes. She took a big gulp from her drink for Dutch courage, her own heart pounding, she's about to unravel, might as well loosen up on alcohol. Clarke drank too trying to drawn the niggling thoughts in her head and forget about her bleeding wound.

"Ok, Lexa, tell me, tell me why did you sleep all those days, you look well and fit not sick”

"It runs in the family,” Lexa said with a low voice. Clarke looked perplexed.

"Runs in the family, what does that mean, your family sleep for days?" Clarke's snorted the niggling in her heart rising.

"Months... they sleep for months,” Lexa spat her words.

"What the fuck, Months?” Clarke spat back her words, wanted to jump up and leave but was held down by Lexa.

"Lexa, leave me alone..." Clarke almost screamed at her, heart beats racing and thumping in her ears.

"Clarke please hear me out, my patents are.."

"Vampires?" Clarke barked chocking on her own word interrupting Lexa.

"Yesss, they are vampires." Lexa repeated.

"Oh. My. Gawwd. What the fuck?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep this story going, not sure how many chapter i will yield but we'll see. Hope you are still interested in reading it. Let me know, Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's heart was in turmoil, she can feel Lexa's uneasiness trying to help with her situation. She knows that it was Lexa's first ever encounter with such problem but the nature of her beast required this, this is the very beast that might be residing within Lexa's being. But Lexa was not skilled, had no experience with this thing, she has never been in this compromising unwanted situation. Clarke shivered with fear. Fear for herself and fear for reluctant vampire who is clearly going to struggle to live if she does not become who she was born to be, this is becoming a hopeless situation.

"Clarke please hear me out, my patents are..." Lexa was explaining.

"Vampires?" Clarke barked chocking on her own word interrupting Lexa.

"Yesss, they are vampires." Lexa repeated.

"Oh. My. Gawwd. What the fuck?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Clarke's heart beats raced into a state of almost cardiac arrest. She was having a panic attack.  She was chocking and trying to breathe but felt her lungs caving in on her.  She put her hand on her chest trying to calm herself. Lexa felt so bad for the state Clarke was in.  She held her closer, wrapped her arms around her and whispered things in her ear.

"Clarke breathe please, slowly... please, am sorry for all of this." Lexa was trying her best to get Clarke to calm down.  Clarke looked at the deep worried green eyes.  She's listening to her soothing voice. She's taking one staggered breath after another trying to get her heart beats back to normal rhythm.  Lexa's soothing voice helped Clarke to slow her breathing down slowly reassured by the slender fingers stroking on her back and the touch of Lexa's body near hers.  Lexa was frantic.  She caused all of this.

**_She caused Clarke a panic attack.  She was blaming herself for the way Clarke reacted, but what could she do.  Sooner or later Clarke would have figured her out.  She wanted to spare her the revelation, but had to be honest with her and tell it as it is, Lexa was beating herself_**.

After much comfort and assurance from Lexa, Clarke's breathing got back on tracks and she was calmer.  Her misty blue eyes were borrowing on the brilliant sad eyes that were looking at her with so much care and kindness.  She can still feel Lexa's hand on her back warm and comforting.  She liked the feelings of her closeness to another warm body.

She looked at Lexa and asked her calmly.  "You are a family of vampires, how many of you?  Lexa looked back at her and nodded.

"Ya. my parents, Gustus and Indra, my big sister Anya, my brother Linclon and am the baby in the family." Lexa explained gently.  Clarke looked at her with concerned eyes.  **_It can't be easy for her to be born into such fate, Clarke thought._**

"How old are you Lexa?" Clarke asked looking at her quivering lips.

"Am eighteen... am sorry Clarke... I didn't mean to scare you but I had to tell you!" Lexa explaining gently to anxious Clarke. She swallowed hard still soothing Clarke's back with her hand. Clarke turned her face and looked at the desolate emerald eyes that were looking haunted and rejected. Clarke's heart melted.

Lexa's face fell, visibly upset trying to hide her emotional state.  Clarke felt so bad for her and her lips trembled.

"you are just a year younger than me." Clarke stated matter of fact. Lexa nodded registering the information.

Clarke pulled some courage from the hand that was still soothing her back and asked. "Is that why your pupils changed shape when we were..?" Clarke chuffed uncomfortably.

Lexa nodded.  "I'm sorry, Clarke, it's not my choice... I do not want to be like them... I...I.." Lexa trying to explain her position without upsetting Clarke again.  "I couldn't tell you, you were adamant that we should."  Lexa sighed. Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand.

"You could have warned me Lexa, said something anything, or just flew away." Clarke grunted.

"I couldn't... I didn't want to, I wanted you, I needed you and I liked the way you provoked me, and I don't know how to fly." Lexa gulped a lump in her throat.

Clarke giggled nervously.  "You were calling me Lexa, remember your staring?"

Lexa continued.  "The way you head butted with me, challenged me.. no one has done that with me before!" Lexa is scratching her head nervously.

"And you could have had anyone you wanted?!" Clarke grunted.

"No Clarke I couldn't, I was too scared, I still am... am scared to go out there and choose someone, anyone to feed on, am still learning."

"You want to?"

**"No, I DON'T.**.. I didn't choose to be born into this Clarke!!"

"But you are one of them, right?"

"Yes and no... I'm still on the fence."

"What do you mean?"

"I've not chosen a side yet, I'm..."

"You've not chosen, Why is that?"

"I don't want to hurt people for my selfish needs, I don't want to kill to feed and leave a trail of dead bodies behind me!" Lexa shifted uncomfortably next to Clarke.

"But that's who you are Lexa, you have to be to survive!!?

"I don't need to feed..." Clarke interrupted her.  "Bullshit, you almost fed on me Lexa." Clarke barked.

Lexa's eyes flow open and looked straight at Clarke's horrified eyes.  "What? Nooo, I stopped... I stopped Clarke, I didn't want to hurt you, I liked you!"

"No shit?!" Clarke sniggered and shifted in her seat creating space between her and Lexa.  Lexa was quizzical.  "Why are you saying this Clarke?!"

"You really don't know do you?" Huffed Clarke

"Know what Clarke?!"  Clarke gazed deep into her innocent green eyes, she felt somehow sorry for this exotic creature sitting next to her.  She stood up, held Lexa's hand and was tugging and pulling at her to follow her.

"Come, come with me!" Clarke demanded.

"Where are we going Clarke?!" Lexa arched her brows.

"To the bathroom!" Clarke hissed.

"To the bathroom... Why?" Lexa was surprised that Clarke would ask her to that.

"You'll see." Clarke grunted and pulled on Lexa's hand.

Lexa was pulled yet again to the very first place she's had her encounter with the most gorgeous blonde ever.  She was like a lamb to the slaughter again in the same club to the same bathroom. Clarke weaved through the standing crowd with huffs in her breaths and heavy strides to her feet. Her eyes were spitting fire as she made her way through. She pushed the door to the first free cubical and pulled Lexa in with her. Lexa feeling excited and apprehensive too she followed in silence.  She doesn't know exactly what was Clarke talking about but she's willing to hear her.  Clarke locked the door on them.

"Clarke, what's going on?!" Lexa is puzzled.

Clarke looked at Lexa with a hunched brows. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Lexa's breathing rocketed, and her stomach flipped.  She looked straight at Clarke's frazzled blue eyes.  "Look Lexa, look what you've done!"

Lexa bent down to look at what Clarke was pointing at. She opened her mouth and dropped her jaws. Clarke's pants were pushed down to her knees and so were her thongs.  Lexa gulped and pushed the raising lustful lump in her throat. Oh god she was in hell, or was it heaven?!  
Clarke noticed the reaction in Lexa's face and body. She felt the staring in her guts.  **_She wanted Lexa's face dug deep between her legs but not now, not now for fuck sake Clarke, you have more urgent matter to deal with. Clarke shook her thoughts away._**

Lexa saw some faded markings of deep purple dotted on Clarke's lower body and chuckled.  Clarke then peeled the plaster off of her oozing wound.  Lexa's face fell so did her jaw. She took a deep breath.  She wasn't sure what was happening and why was Clarke bleeding.  "What's this Clarke... what happened?!" Lexa lips were trembling.

"What do mean what's this?"

"I see you're bleeding, but...!"

"Lexa those are your bite marks, look closely!"

"What, noooo?!" Lexa was horrified. She couldn't believe her eyes."

"Yes Lexa, it's you... make it stop please.!" Begged Clarke.

"I don't... I don't remember biting you this deep... I'm sorry Clarke... fuck I'm sorry baby!" Lexa was in tears.  Clarke cupped Lexa's wet face between her hands.  Her heart ached for the beautiful girl as she looked at her misty sad eyes.  She can see the sincerity in Lexa's eyes and reaction.  She believed that Lexa had no incline of what she's done.

"Well, can you do something...can you fix this Lexa, can you?!" She pleaded.  Lexa looked back at her through her wet bleary eyes unsure how to deal with this.

"I've never done this before Clarke, I don't know what to do this!!" She explained shakily.

"There must be something you can do to heal this wound Lexa!!" Clarke almost begged the girl who was kneeling down.

"I could try but... but not sure it'll work..?!"

"You have to try something, anything Lexa, you just have to." Clarke feeling a little agitated again.

"I've never done this before Clarke." Lexa trying to rake her brain buying some time to think. **_But what the fuck could she do, what? Lexa brain is racing._**

"Well you've got to think of something!" Clarke's voice hitched.

"I never meant to hurt you Clarke, I liked you!"

"I know Lexa, I know but now we have this on our hands and we need to think of something, anything to fix it Lexa?!" Clarke trembling body so near to Lexa's face.

Lexa on bended knees she examines and looks at the wound again closely. W ** _hat can she fucking do, what?! It's her first time ever biting a lover in the throwers of lust and passion. She had other sexual casual encounters before but this, this blonde encounter was anything BUT casual.  She thought feeling lost.  
_**

Clarke standing and losing patience with this unsavoury situation.  She's feels Lexa's hot breath on her body, coming closer and closer to her skin.  She shivers and her heat rises.  Lexa looks and takes a deep breath.

"I could try and lick your wound Clarke!" Lexa moaned so did Clarke.  "It might help to stem the bleeding." Lexa offered.  Clarke's heart beating fast she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well, if that's what it take to stop it... then yes please Lexa, try." Clarke pleading.

Lexa first placed her fingers on the oozing wound and rubbed the blood off gently but the bleed didn't stop, again and again she rubbed but there was use.  Her jaws dropped, she was very spooked and tiny frightened too. "I've tried that already Lexa, rubbing it will not help." Clarke told her.

"Ok then we have one more option."  Lexa said and placed her hands on Clarke's naked buttocks and pulled her closer to her.  Clarke moaned softly so did Lexa.  Lexa felt she's going to hell or was it haven or what the fuck ever, but she's going to do this, oh yes and again and with the same blonde. Gawwwd have mercy on her weakness. 

She started to lick first around the wound to clean the blood, slowly, she licked.  She almost gagged, the taste of blood made her tummy churn with disgust.  It was unfamiliar taste.  She's never licked or sucked blood before and this, this was making her feel very strange, her heart beats raced, her legs underneath her trembled, and her mouth was curling not relishing the taste or the act, she wished she was never born.  But she had to do it.  She owe it to Clarke.  It was her fangs that caused this mess.  It was not Clarke's fault that she stumbled upon a baby vampire in the making.  A vampire who had no idea how to acquire victims let alone knows about blood sucking and feeding.

Clarke's heart was in turmoil, she can feel Lexa's uneasiness trying to help with her situation. She knows that it was Lexa's first ever encounter with such problem but the nature of her beast required this, this is the very beast that might be residing within Lexa's being. But Lexa was not skilled, had no experience with this thing, she has never been in this compromising unwanted situation.  Clarke shivered with fear. Fear for herself and fear for reluctant vampire who is clearly going to struggle to live if she does not become who she was born to be, this is becoming a hopeless situation.

Lexa again licked straight on the puncture hole lapping on the blood, licking and cleaning trying to stem the bleed.  The more she licked the worst she felt.  She buckled and was about to faint.  Clarke held her up.  Clearly this was making Lexa weak and uneasy and sick too. What a fucking mess? what and impossible situation but what is the solution?.  What are they gonna do?. Are they doomed to this now or what? What is the actual fucking fuck, and how are they gonna deal with this?  **_Maybe they should consult with other vampires, like Lexa's sister Anya?  how fucking embarrassing and humiliating this situation has become. Clarke thought._ **

Clarke was fucking dying above Lexa, she wants this resolved but she wants Lexa too in a different way now, her desire awakening and her lust rose to the surface, she's gonna go to hell, why the fuck was she turned on though? She shouldn't, but She was soaking in her own pool of slime, her heat ignited and her heart was thumping wanting Lexa to ravish her body and soul.  Fuck my life, what have I got myself into? Clarke's head hammering.  She looked down, Lexa's tears were streaming and she could hear her whimpering.

"Stop Lexa, stop please, you don't have to this!!"  Lexa whimpered and nodded.  Clarke held Lexa's head between her hands and pulled her up to her.  Lexa stood up helped by Clarke's strong arms.  She was clearly upset and trying her hardest to help with this but the taste of blood was making her queasy and ill.

"am sorry Clarke, I've tried..." Lexa sighed.

"I know babe, I know!" Clarke said sympathetically.

"Come on, let's go home." Clarke offered.  Lexa looked at the blue kind eyes and was lost in them.

"My parents are asleep, and Anya is out." Lexa explained with heavy heart.  Clarke felt awful for her, her heart ached. **_This beautiful exotic creature must be tragically lonely, she thought._**

"you are coming with me Lexa, to my home. My parents are out and we will be alone!" Clarke whispered.

"Are you sure Clarke, I don't want to get you into trouble or anything!!"

"No trouble Lexa, it's ok, I want you to come." Clarke grinned at the beautiful shimmering green.

"Ok, I'd like that Clarke, thank you."

"Come on then, that's settled."  Clarke winked. 

She pulled her thongs up and Lexa helped her pull her jeans up, button and zip them up.  Clarke winked at Lexa trying to cheer her up and change the mood.  Lexa winked and grinned back at her.  Clarke wiped Lexa's tears, pulled strands of hair off of her face, placed a small kiss on the side of her quivering lips and pulled on her hand.   She unlocked the door to the cubical and both left the bathroom hand in hand feeling like taking the whole world on as long as they were together.  They left the Ark and headed towards Clarke's home, still holding hands.

 


	4. Chapter 4

She pulled her thongs up and Lexa helped her pull her jeans up, button and zip them up. Clarke winked at Lexa trying to cheer her up and change the mood. Lexa winked and grinned back at her. Clarke wiped Lexa's tears, pulled strands of hair off of her face, placed a small kiss on the side of her quivering lips and pulled on her hand. She unlocked the door to the cubical and both left the bathroom hand in hand feeling like taking the whole world on as long as they were together. They left the Ark and headed towards Clarke's home, still holding hands.

Clarke and Lexa walked outside the Ark. Lexa's was still a little upset but felt some how better for the fact that Clarke was with her, holding her hand and was very close and they were going home to her home. Clarke looked at Lexa's beautiful smiley face and grinned back at her. Lexa smiled back but then she sensed something in the air, she got tense. She could feel something wasn't right and she smelt heaviness in the air. She shivered and pulled on Clarke's hand. "Where's your car Clarke?" She asked nervously.  Clarke looked at her and saw her face hunched no smile on it.

"At the parking lot, why?!"

"Let's go, hurry Clarke!!"

"What's going on Lexa?!"

"Someone is watching us, me, probably stalking me, I can feel it!"

"What, where, I can't see anyone?!" Clarke a little horrified.

"You won't see them Clarke, but I can smell them, hungry for blood, hurry Clarke."  Lexa pulled on Clarke's hand almost running to the parking lot. Clarke pushed the remote button and unlocked her car's door shaken. They jumped in and Clarke speeded out of the parking lot heading towards her home.

"Can you see them Lexa? Clarke asked with fear in her eyes.

"I see them Clarke, 2 men no doubt vampires. I am sure they are looking for me!" Lexa explained.

"What, why?!" Clarke asked petrified.

"They know who I am and that I'm still a virgin in many aspects, they probably want to force me to learn how to kill and feed."

"That's horrible, why?!"

"Because my family is not doing anything about it, they should be the ones training me and helping me into full status but... I don't want it and they are not pushing me.!"

"So that's your choice isn't it?!"

"I want it to be my choice yes, so far my family is supporting me but they could be pressured into forcing me to conform!"

"Shit" Clarke barked screeching her car's tyres jamming on the breaks to stop her car.

"I know!" Lexa sighed with dejected face.

"Come on, come inside Lexa, we'll be safe inside." Clarke jumped out of the car and went to Lexa's side.  She pulled her behind her, unlocked her front door and got inside. She turned all the lights on to quell the darkness and any unwelcomed intruder.  Her parents were out, Abby at the hospital for late shift and her dad was on a business trip outside of town.

"I'm scared Clarke, I don't want to be one of them.!" Lexa was shivering.

"Come here, shshhhh, I've got you!" Clarke whispered and pulled her into her arms.

"I'm afraid for you too, they might hurt you because of me Clarke!" Lexa's lip trembled holding tight onto Clarke.

"Don't worry Lexa, we'll think of something to keep them away from the both of us!"  Clarke pulled her closer into her fold.

"I don't want anyone to touch you or harm you!" Lexa shivered in Clarke's arms. Clarke pushed her off gently and looked at her terrified green orbits, her heart sank. She leaned in and gave her a kiss on the side of her mouth.

"I'm ok Lexa, please don't worry, I'm sure we can think of something!" Clarke tried to pacify Lexa and her own fears.

" _There's something I can do to protect you from them_!" Lexa looked at Clarke's puzzled blue eyes.

"Yea, what's that Lexa?!"

"If, if I mark you with my own mark you'll be under my protection and no one can have a claim on you or attempt to harm you!" Lexa explained with soft shaky voice feeling apprehensive.

"I'll be under your protection?" Clarke arched her brows.

"Yes, fully, the mark will be visible to vampires only, no one else would see it."

"Is this all, there must be something else Lexa?" Clarke faltered many questions roaming in her head.

"Well, there is one other option but am not sure you're gonna like it?"  Lexa's face darkened.

"Yea? what is it Lexa, what is the other option?" Clarke huffed.

Lexa's heart felt heavy and desolate but she had to try anything.  "Well, I'd have to be a fully fledged vampire, mark you with my fangs and make you mine, that's the code of conduct between vampires, no one can touch you, you'll be mine like I said."

"No Lexa, no, this is not an option, I will not let you sacrifice your own life to protect mine, you're not gonna be a vampire if you don't want it, it's not an option, no!"  Clarke was upset and fuming.

"But Clarke I don't want you to be targeted because of me, I fucking messed up, shit!!"  Lexa's tears streaming down her face.

"No you haven't, it's as much as my fault too, so don't go blaming yourself Lexa, I won't allow you!" Clarke sighed her hand on Lexa's face wiping her tears away.

"But Clarke this is who I am, I was born into this, I should have warned you, I need to protect you."  Lexa begged and wished again that she wasn't born.

"I know Lexa, but not if it means that you have to do something you do not want to do just to spare me, I will not let you Lexa." Clarke protested.

"But Clarke I need to do something, I can't have you exposed to threat from those hungry beasts." Lexa insisted.

"I know Lexa, I know... _but who'll protect you_ if you don't conform?!" Clarke said with worried voice, feeling heartbroken for this sultry young girl.

"My parents should when they are awake, Anya and Lincoln.  They have always kept an eye on me and made sure that no one could touch me or harm me.  So far I have only been stalked but the imminent danger looms around me all the time.

"Are you marked Lexa?!"

"No, not yet, no one has a claim on me, I am under my family's protection until I reach full status, then I will fend for myself!!"

"So how will you be safe when non of your family is around?"

"I don't know Clarke, I really don't know!" Lexa said with broken voice. Clarke felt concerned and mortified too for this gentle soul who refuses to be who she should be in fear of hurting or killing people.  This girl who'd sacrifice her own life to make sure she's was safe and out of harms way, _but how will she survive, how will she fend for herself if she stays between two world, and what if her family is not there to protect her, what then?  Clarke thought to herself her head is pounding_.  She pulled Lexa into her and engulfed her in her arms again feeling protective and genuinely scared for her. "Come on, let's go up to my room. You will stay here tonight!"

"You don't have to do this Clarke, I've caused you a lot of trouble as it is..!"

"Lexa, it's no trouble, I want you to stay, I won't let you go like this!"

"I'll be ok Clarke, I'll go straight home!"

"No Lexa, you're under _my_ protection tonight ok, that's settled?"

"Ok Clarke, thank you." Lexa said feeling grateful for the kindness Clarke is showing her.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Clarke asked pulling gently away from the hug and walking to the kitchen.

"Nothing to eat, but I can do with a hot drink please!"

"Sure, coffee, tea, me?" Clarke grunted lightning the mood.

"I could do with you for sure plus hot chocolate?" Lexa smiled faintly.

"Hot chocolate, it's my favourite drink?!" Clarke grunted a giggle at Lexa.

"It's my favourite too _with you_." Lexa replied with a sweet smile on her face. She walked to the kitchen behind Clarke who was busy masking the drinks.

"Oh, you too!" Clarke giggled, she paused, and looked at Lexa with eyes full of questions.  "Lexa?!"

"Yes?"

"About the marking thing, ya know, will it be painful?!" Clarke hesitated, her lower lip trembling.

Lexa looked at the dazzling blue eyes and felt her heart beat faster. She so wished she could spare this beautiful, kind person all the bother and the worry, she again wished she was not born. "It shouldn't hurt Clarke if I do it with love!"

"What do you mean Lexa?!"

"I mean, remember the wound you already have?!"  Clarke instinctively placed her hand over the oozing wound and rubbed it. "Yeah?"

"Well, you didn't feel me biting you, hurting you!"

"Yea I didn't feel it."

"And I didn't feel I was biting you to mark you, right?!"

"Yea that's right!"

"Well, that's because I did it when we were..." Lexa faltered.

"You were kissing and fucking me." Clarke finished interrupting Lexa.

"Yes when I was loving you." Lexa's teeth showing with a grin, her face was on fire.

"Oh ok yea, you mean we were unaware?!"

"Yea and I didn't have any intentions to harm you, hurt you or had any ill feelings, but to make you feel good." Lexa's face resembled a beetroot in colour so did Clarke's face remembering the night.

"Yes sure, and I did feel good, really good." Clarke chuckled.

"So, the marking will be done..."

"During love making, right?!" Clarke interrupted with a grin on her pink face.

"Yes, that's right." Lexa fidgeted on her feet.

"Ok, and what about our other problem?!"

"Oh yea, we'll figure the solution for that too, first." Lexa said nodding her head. Clarke handed Lexa a big mug of hot coco covered with whip cream and sprinkled with small marshmallow cubes. The smell was a feast to the senses. Lexa held her mug inhaling the seducing sweet smell following Clarke up the stairs to her room. Clarke walked into her room, put her mug on her desk and ushered Lexa into her room making her feel free, comfortable and at home. Lexa walked in slowly taking in everything she saw, noticing the wall decorated with a lot of unusual art work.

"Come Lexa, you can sit with me on the bed." Clarke smiled at the tiny, timid figure standing in the middle of her room. Lexa grinned shyly and moved to sit next to Clarke still holding her drink.  Lexa felt the heat not just from the hot drink but from the figure that was almost pressed fully next to her.  Her skin was on fire, she felt she was just melting with the marshmallow in her cup.

"Do you need to shower before bed Lexa?!" Clarke asked. Lexa nodded looking directly at Clarke's eyes. She was sitting very near to her she could feel her warm chocolatey breaths on her face. It smelled heavenly, she wanted to breathe her forever. "Well that be ok?!" Lexa replied almost whispering.

"Of course silly, be my guest, I will shower after you!!" Clarke chuckled.

"Thank you." Lexa smiled.

Clarke got up and walked to her drawers. She pulled a baggy shirt out and small short to give to Lexa to wear for bed and handed her a towel too. Lexa looked more at ease and relaxed in the company of Clarke. She in fact felt that she could fit right in but it was a wishful thinking probably.

Lexa was lonely and alone all of her growing years. Her only friends were her siblings. She never got on with anyone and most kids at school thought she was rather weird and scary with her big bushy mop of hair and her black goth attire and those fierce green eyes. She was a lone kid, and even a lonelier teenager. Her causal flings with girls never lasted longer than the occasional kissing and fondling and then she was forgotten forever.  Being with someone like Clarke made her feel somehow like a normal teen, liked and accepted and maybe loved too.  Being with Clarke was not casual by any means and now that they are connected whether they liked it or not Lexa felt she could probably, finely have someone who would actually want to stick around and be with her . She liked Clarke, she liked her very, very much and felt very protective towards her and, and, and, maybe she felt she loves her too.

"Go on Lexa, I'll go after you!" Clarke brought Lexa back from her hopeful thoughts. Lexa hesitant she looked and saw Clarke looking back at her.

"Do you think you... you can..?" Lexa throat bobbing, her voice wobbling.

"Come on I'll show you how things work here." Clarke held her hand and pulled her up off the bed. Lexa got up, placed her cup on the desk and followed Clarke to the bathroom with her heart racing between her ribs.  She has been pulled by Clarke a lot lately but she fucking loves it and would love to follow whereever Clarke takes her.

"Would you Join me, Clarke?" Lexa whispered her face flushed red, she didn't know where she's got the courage from to have the balls to ask for such thing.  She was a shy girl, she's never been on display by any other pair of eyes but hers, but now, fuck it.

"Sorry, what did you say Lexa?" Clarke winked at her.

Lexa pulled herself together, swallowed the persistent fucking lump in her throat and bellowed again. "Join me?"

"Aha I thought I've heard you right!" She giggled and grinned at Lexa's rosy cheeks and brilliant sparkly eyes.

"Do you mind?"

"No, not if you're sure?!" Clarke gave her a sexy wink.

"I am." Nodded Lexa.

"Ok yea why not, save water, shower with your girlfriend.!" Clarke snorted a giggle and Lexa squealed a soft moan.

_She did say girlfriend right??? Lexa asked herself smirking and grinning from ear to ear._

Clarke turned the shower's water on and waited for it to heat up. Looking at Lexa who was still standing with a stupid grin on her face and a slight strop.  "Lexa, you are a girl and you are my friend so you are my girlfriend, got it dork?!" Chuckled Clarke. Lexa deflated and grumpy she forced a giggle on her puffy lips, looking straight at Clarke.

"Aww that's cute Lexa, no need to be grumpy dummy but I do like your pouty lips."  Clarke smirked and started to strip brazenly.  Lexa's jaws dropped as she saw Clarke stripping unabashed and she wanted to turn her face.  Clarke noticed that Lexa was turning around, she knotted her browns and rolled her eyes at her.

"Lexa, we are showering together silly, you don't need to look away, besides, you've seen me before." Clarke snorted and pulled the rest of her clothes off, threw them in the laundry basket and jumped under the streaming hot water.  Lexa's face was hot oh my god she was so embarrassed, but she's asked for it, she was still standing and gawking.

"Lexa?" Clarke bellowed.

"Yea?" Lexa murmured.

"Are you coming in or you just gonna stand there staring?" Snorted Clarke at her. 

"am not staring!" She whispered back.

"Yea you are Lex, so are you coming or what?"

"Oh coming, coming." _Oh my god in havens she so wants to be coming, she swallowed hard._    Lexa answered stripping away all of her heavy attire slowly but surely leaving it in a heap on the floor. Her heart beats reached rocket launch speed, she pulled herself together and jumped in the shower under the hot water and very, very, very fucking close to Clarke's body. Her jaw dropped at the full sight of the naked audacious blonde beauty.  She was staring, fucking hell, she was, her eyes were just magnetised, the pull of Clarke on her was very strong and she couldn't stop herself, she did not want to stop herself ogling the voluptuous body swaying with all it's fucking glory in front of her hungry eyes. She wants to taking in full all the sexiness that's engulfed in the figure of the woman opposite her.

Lexa's arms were crossed on her front feeling too naked and vulnerable. Clarke noticed, she too felt how small and modest Lexa was, and how very, very fucking beautiful she was too. She cupped her head in her hands and lifted it up looking at the wet hypnotic wolf like green eyes, her wet hair spelled over covering part of her face. Clarke smoothed away the hair and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Lexa shivered.

"Lexa, I want to see you... you don't have to be shy with me Lexa." Clarke whispered on Lexa's ear. Lexa grinned like a Cheshire cat, and nodded. 

"Am not but it's my... first time like this with another girl!" Lexa hesitantly explained.

"oh gawwd am sorry Lexa, it was very selfish me, I left you alone last time and walked away."

"No, no Clarke don't be sorry please."

"Well I should have taken care of you too yaa know?" Clarke was feeling a little bad.

"But you did Clarke, I was more than happy to just..." Lexa lip quivered, her breathing faltered.

"Eating me out?" Clarke whimpered.

Lexa nodded.

"Still... am so bad, I suck!!"   Clarke said and held Lexa's hands and pulled her arms away from her body.

Her jaws dropped too, and her mouth quivered.  "Oh my god Lexa you look incredibly beautiful, gorgeous, in fact you're amazing Lexa, all of you charming and enchanting." Clarke endeared at her and pulled her arms away from her body. Clarke's jaws dropped at the full sight of the exotic mesmerising beauty in front of her. Heart beating fast, tummy churning with want need and desire, she pulled Lexa closer to her and under the hot water.  Lexa's body was supple, fit and her skin was soft, glowing and tanned.  Clarke's heart skipped few fucking beats staring at the timid girl shivering under the water standing near her.  She pulled her to her and wrapped her arms around her pressing their bodies together. 

"You are incredibly gorgeous too Clarke." Lexa whispered.  Clarke blushed planting a tiny kiss on Lexa's neck.  The water was heating their bodies dispelling the shivers and their fears with it.  Clarke turned Lexa around, her back was facing her.  She poured Jasmine flavour shampoo on Lexa's hair and started to leather it in, gently rubbing and washing the huge mane of hair strewn on her shoulders and back. Lexa was melting between Clarke's arms under her soft hands rubbing through her hair.  She placed her hands on Clarke's hips and drew her closer to her.  Clarke jolted a little but welcomed Lexa's hands on her body and leaned into her.  She felt her heat rising to fever pitch. 

Her lower region pulsated and her legs wobbled.  She was fucking aroused and the passion in her ribs was rising to the surface, she wanted to burn in hell roasting in Lexa's heat and between her arms and legs.  She planted little kisses on Lexa's soapy ears, moved her hair off of her neck and planted sweet nibbling kisses on her wet flesh.  Lexa was indulging her senses, relishing and savouring the moments with Clarke.  The feelings of Clarke's hands on her head gently massaging her, her fingers tangled in her hair and her body pressed closely to hers, she could fucking die happy now.  She moved her arms backward yet and cupped Clarke's buttocks in her hands.  Clarke squealed and moaned on Lexa's neck.

She felt her hips dipping into the crevasses of Lexa's buttocks and moulding with her curves. Her heat was on fire, her heart rode a roller-coaster and her legs were turning to fucking jelly.  Lexa held her strongly against her body, keeping her upright and steady. Clarke's nipples getting harder by the second against Lexa's back and her soft skin was melting into a pool of slimy liquid.  Lexa's felt Clarke's hard nipples against her skin her mouth twitched, she wanted them between her lips, she wanted them sucked and suckled and she wanted them in her mouth.  Clarke finished washing her hair for her, she gently leaned into her and said.  "Turn around Lexa." Lexa trembled in Clarke's arms and turned herself around to face her.  Their eyes met and they gazed at each others longingly each shuddering under the heat of the water and drawing closer to each others.  Clarke leaned into Lexa and dotted her face with kisses, brushed her lips over her pouty rosy lips and nibbled at her chiselled jaw. Lexa moved her hands, placed them on Clarke's shoulders, she moved her hair off of her face and let Clarke mouth worship her face.

Clarke held Lexa's hands and moved them down to her chest, sliding them down to her breasts, looking straight at the dazzling green marbles that were dazzlingly glowing.  Lexa cupped Clarke's breasts and began to knead them slowly between her hands leaning into Clarke for more kisses.  Clarke took Lexa's lips between hers and sucked on them gently pulling on her lower lip.  Lexa whimpered and moved her mouth down to Clarke's neck nipping at her soft wet skin, lapping and licking up and down.  Clarke wobbled under the soft and gently tongue and mouth setting her skin on fire.  Lexa moved her mouth lower, sliding down to Clarke's erect nipple.  She suckled and sucked until they were so hard under her worshipping lips. Clarke held onto her tighter threading her fingers into her wet mane.  She dug her teeth in her shoulder and gave her a little bite then licked it up and down to smooth the red mark.  Lexa felt Clarke teeth on her skin almost tasting blood, she froze.  She doesn't want that, not now not ever. Clarke felt the tension in Lexa's body.  She held her tighter and and kissed the top of her head.  "Come on Lexa, let's get out of here." Lexa pulled away from Clarke's embrace and looked at her blue eyes, Clarke looked back and held her gaze.  "I want this Clarke, I want you." Lexa sighed on Clarke's lips.

"I do too Lexa, I want this and you too."  Clarke murmured her tummy fluttering and her heat soaring, she wanted her, she needed her, she wanted much much more..  She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower pulling Lexa out behind her.  She wrapped a towel around Lexa's body and wrapped one around hers too.   "Come on Lexa, let's get you dry."  She began to help Lexa with her long water dripping hair.  She pulled her closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips then on her neck.  Lexa shuddered with the touch of Clarke's body next to her.  She wanted her, she needed her, she wanted much much more.  She opened her towel and pulled Clarke into her naked body kissing her neck, kissing her lips, her shoulder moving down to her chest.  Clarke held her tight and moved towards the bed.

She threw her towel off and laid on bed pulling Lexa into her.  Lexa's full naked body laid on top of her own.  She held her tighter and flipped her around towering over her, riding and straddling her hips. Lexa squealed and her racing heart throbbed inside her ribs.  Seeing Clarke towering over her made her tummy quiver and her hips cant forward needing more body weight and a lot lot more friction. She placed her hands on Clarke's buttocks and gently pushed her down to where her heat met with Clarke's own.  Clark's body flowed with Lexa's like water in a river.  It dipped in each and every curve of the petite slender, supple body underneath her. She leaned down, she hovered her lips over Lexa's.

She felt her breath over her own lips.  She felt her beating heart thumping on her own ribs.  She dipped in and swiped her tongue over Lexa's pulsating neck.  Lexa whimpered. Clarke moved her tongue on Lexa's flesh, sliding it up and down from her neck to her ear, from one side to the other, under her chin, nipping at her jaws, swiping her tongue over her lips.  She kissed her slowly, she kissed her gently, she deepened the kiss mirrored by Lexa's chin movement. They kissed lovingly.  They kissed hungrily. They kissed devouringly sliding tongues in and out of each other's hungry mouth.  Clarke gyrated her hips dipping in and out of Lexa's heat centre, sliding up and down on her lower region pushing deeper and spreading her legs wider.

"Clarke?" Lexa whispered her name on her lips. "yea Lexa?" whimpered Clarke back between kisses. "I think I am a little in love with you!!" Lexa muttered.  Clarke stopped and looked at her. "Just a little?" Clarke stifled a giggle. "Ok ok, a little more than a little." Lexa said with a big grin on her face, her eyes sparkling and her beating heart is racing against Clarke's ribs. "Awww.. Lexa?" Clarke moaned. "What?"  Lexa replied a little stiffly fearing that Clarke might make fun of her or something.  "I think am falling for you too, a little more than little too." Clarke giggled on Lexa's lips and stormed her with kisses.  Lexa's butterflies crazy happy dancing in her tummy.  She couldn't believe that Clarke actually feels something of the sort of her.  She thought she'd be scared or grossed or uninterested in her due to the fact that she's not human as such. "So.. you ok that I am this... not human not vam..?" Lexa faltered.  Clarke looked at her and cupped her face lovingly between her hands. "shushhhh Lexa... you are who you are and I love who you are, so..." 

"Are you sure Clarke, I don't want to make your life harder or more dangerous or..." 

"Lexa, stop, please, I know what I want and I am not scared, you are with me right?"

"Yes, I am Clarke" Lexa softened her gaze.

"Well, that is what I want, I want to be with you Lexa." Clarke said leaning in resuming her assault on Lexa's mouth.  Lexa responding to Clarke's needs meeting her own needs, her desire, her passion and igniting it with her own fire.  

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our junior fucking Griffin here had the commander in her bed, they had a storm and by the look of it Lexa was a thunder in her sheet, look at her neck O." Raven gushed it all out non stop and not looking at Clarke.
> 
> "Wooooo hooooo someone got more than just laid last night!" Octavia smirked and cupped Clarke's chin in her hand moving it up to have a good look at her neck.

Clarke woke up the next day, it was already passed midday. She stretched her exhausted limps, pulled her hair back and looked to her right where the naked slender figure of Lexa was still in deep sleep. Her mane was strewn over her shoulders and covering part of her face. Her chest rising slowly with her steady breathing, she was a vision for sore eyes.  
She pulled the covers over Lexa's body to keep her warm and to preserve her dignity and nakedness.  She leaned down slowly, moved strands of hair off her face and kissed the top of her head gently as not to wake her up. She sat in bed and held her head between her hands. What a night she thought. Their love making session lasted till the wee hours of the night, taking turns pleasuring and pleasing each others until they slumped on the bed with total exhilaration and exhaustion, they were both happily spent after the multiple orgasms they gave each others. Lexa was a beast when unleashed and Clarke was too happy to be on the receiving end of her ferocious love making as well as her slow, passionate, loving, tender, care approaches. Clarke has never experienced such a completely different ways of love making with one lover, this has turned her world upside down and her head did not stop spinning not to mention it has messed up her heart beat rhythm. She looked at the girl again and the heat between her legs quivered as she still felt Lexa's mouth and fingers assaulting her wet centre. She shivered at the memory and hugged herself for warmth and comfort. She was so drawn to this petite exotic and dangerous creature who was beautifully glowing and comfortably slumped next to her.  She leaned down again and kissed her gently on the side of her mouth.  
Clarke was totally sure that Lexa will never endanger her life, harm or hurt her ever, she was totally safe in the knowledge that Lexa might become a vampire at some point if she's forced to conform but she'll be under her protection and no one will come near her to inflict any harm or threaten her life. Lexa loves her and she'll always be her protector.  Clarke leaned down again, pushed Lexa's hair away from her face planted a little kiss on her ear and whispered to her. "I'll be in the shower if you fancy an invigorating morning workout." Clarke chuckled, placed another tiny kiss on the sleeping beauty lips and jumped out of bed heading to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and her blue eyes flew open at the amount of marks on her neck and shoulders. It will be a job trying to hide them from the scrutiny of Octavia and Raven's eyes and their sniggering remarks plus her mother won't be too chuffed either. She pushed the thoughts away with a snort pleased with her last night debauchery and indulgence as the effect still rippled between her ribs and legs too, she felt completely satisfied, wrapped in the love and affection of the most gentle, timid yet animalistic creature to ever grace her mind body and soul. She hungered for her and wanted to be in her arms for all her living days and beyond. She shivered to the thought of the afterlife as she knows if Lexa becomes a fully fledged vampire she could outlive her by many centuries and that made the pit of her stomach sink and her heart ache, she does not want to live without Lexa but but but...

  
She shook her head to cut the trail of her thoughts and jumped under the cascading hot water. She washed away the tiredness from her limbs and the fears from her heart. She only hoped to live in the moment with Lexa and live it as happy as possible.  She imagined Lexa's body pressed tightly against hers and the thought relaxed her as she went about leathering her body with Jasmine scented soap, scrubbing it into her skin, embedding in her pores. She remembered while moving her hands up and down on her stomach the wound that Lexa gave her few weeks ago but she was eyes wide open looking and basically searching for it but there was no sign of it on her body, no wound, no blood, nothing. Clarke's jaw dropped with shock. (What the fuck, what what what happened?) she almost screamed at herself. The wound was gone and she couldn't believe her eyes. Lexa must have worked her hidden magic on her body and she couldn't be happier. She grinned widely remembering the night they had and suddenly she ached for Lexa's body to be joined to hers, against hers, over her, inside her.  Clarke craving for Lexa was so strong, she wanted her in the shower with her washing her back and hair for her and taking care of the ache between her legs and the hollow feelings in her heart. Clarke hated being alone and lonely too as much as Lexa did. Lexa didn't join. Lexa was still asleep.

  
Clarke grew up a privileged only child, she had everything and anything money could buy but her parents were always busy and she craved love and affection and almost starved for it. She wished she had a brother or a sister to play with, fight with, share things with and talk about things with, but she grew up alone. Her close net circle of friend from school and neighbours were there for her at school and functions, but it wasn't the same. She wanted someone to be there for her, with her and in her like her own skin, a soulmate, someone inseparable by any separation not even by death. Lexa would be the one, Lexa is the one, Lexa Lexa Lexa, Clarke's heart hammered between her ribs as she felt the deep and hollow pit in her stomach. She so needed love and affection and she was sure that Lexa well deliver in a big way but she also knew that their love was doomed to some extent. She wrapped her arms around herself and let the hot water wrap her body in warmth and comfort. She got out of the bath, wrapped a towel on her body and went back to her bedroom.

  
Lexa was sprawled on her bed still in deep sleep, she looked so peaceful and content. She leaned down and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear.  
"Lexa it's late in the afternoon, aren't you gonna have a shower and get something to eat?"  
Lexa didn't move at all as if in a coma.  Clarke whispered her name again in her ear. "Lexa...!?".  Still Lexa didn't flinch and carried on sleeping.  Clarke sat on her bed next to Lexa looking at her and wondering what's going on.  She was not worried but she wanted Lexa awake, she missed her so much.  She looked around the room, ruffled her wet hair and stood up to get herself dried and ready.  She left Lexa to sleep a little longer.

She dried her body and got dressed, then dried her hair, applied a light make up, taking glances at the sleeping beauty in her bed breaking in a wide smile on her flushed face remembering the hot sessions they had.  She finished getting ready, looked at herself in the mirror, those bites on her neck were fucking too obvious but she didn't give a fuck who noticed, she was proud to flaunt them and let whoever wants to know who gave them to her.  She leaned down and kissed Lexa on her face again and went down stairs to get something to eat.  She got into the kitchen, her mother was no where to be seen, she must be either sleeping or back at the hospital.  Clarke didn't bother to go check her room.  She helped herself to some cold chicken and salad, she didn't feel hungry really. Lexa was still on her mind.  She was not sure why Lexa was still in deep sleep.  She knows that they both were exhausted but she didn't think Lexa would be this tired.

Clarke finished eating and cleaned the kitchen after herself.  She decided to leave Lexa to sleep it off and went about her normal order of the day. She went to the library to pick some books for her study course, then went for a coffee at the Ark. She bumped into her usual gang but Octavia was not with them. Raven, Jasper and Monty were sitting at the bar stool, each with a bottle of beer in front of them.  They saw Clarke coming in and waved her over.

  
"Hey Clarke, how's it going muffin?!" Raven asked with a big grin on her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  Clarke kissed her back and leaned in to kiss Jasper and Monty too.

"Why are you smiling brownie?"  Clarke smirked.

"Why not, are you the smile police dummy?!" giggled Raven.

"Nooo, but your smirk has many questions, I know, so get on with it and ask away?!" Chuckled Clarke.

"O. M. G. You totally got laid last night didn't you haa didn't you?!"

"What if I have moron?!" sniggered Clarke

"OMG I knew you, I told old jasper here that there's a new glow to your face, it'ssssss after sex glow!" Hissed Raven winking at Jasper.

"Haha not funny Rays?!" Clarke barked.

"What, I'm so happy you got your itch scratched." giggled Raven joined by Jasper and Monty.

"Shut up wench, I did not have an itch, I have plenty sex thank you very much." Clarke snorted a giggle and laughed with them.

"Nothing pleases me more Clarke fucking Griffin" chuckled Raven and sucked on her beer bottle.

"Well am happy to help with entertaining you dumb ass." Clarke laughed.

"Oh, look Monty, she's flaunting them." Raven looked at Monty and winked.

"What you on about?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"OH MY GOD, Clarke fucking Griffin stop looking so smug, showing off those marks on your neck, Lexa must be a thunder in the sheets." Snorted Raven.

"Who's a thunder in the sheets?" Octavia bellowed as she entered the club and sneaked up on the gang.

"O, you are here!" Raven pulled her to her and gave her a hug and then all of them exchanged hugs and kisses.

"Our junior fucking Griffin here had the commander in her bed, they had a storm and by the look of it Lexa was a thunder in her sheet, look at her neck O." Raven gushed it all out non stop and not looking at Clarke.

"Wooooo hooooo someone got more than just laid last night!" Octavia smirked and cupped Clarke's chin in her hand moving it up to have a good look at her neck.

"Happy now, you've seen it all, have a good crack on my behalf, I ain't giving a fuck,  I had the fucking night of my life and yes ok, Lexa is a thunder between the sheet, she's an animal too, here I've said it, laugh all you want." Clarke snorted and laughed with them.

"Oh, yaa know what Raven, someone sounds like they are totally whipped, happy for you Clarke fucking Griffin." Octavia chuckled and joined in with the giggling gang.

"Well, thank you, thank you all, am so happy to make your dull life sparkling happy."  Clarke sniggered at them.

"Shut it dipstick and speaking of Lexa, where is your brooding commander?" Octavia asked looking around.

"I left her in bed sleeping, she's... yaa know!" Clarke winked at Octavia

"OH MY GOD, stop being a cocky asshole Clarke Griffin." Raven rolled her eyes and smacked her playfully.

"Am not cocky, am just giving you an answer to your question Brownie." Snorted Clarke.

"You left her alone in your house to sleep.?" Octavia said matter of fact.

"Ya, she's an adult yaa know, she doesn't need me to babysit her!" Clarke snorted and gulped a mouth full of her beer that Jasper got her.

"Ya yaa, sure, so what's the plans for the evening.? Raven asked all of them.

"Am meeting Bell at the gym for a work out and then heading home, fancy coming along? Octavia asked the gangs.

"I'd love to join you, with Jasper here." Monty smiled and kicked Jasper under the table.

"Ya, I've got nothing on, I'll come along too." Jasper rolled his eyes at Monty.

"I'm going back home to check on Lexa, sorry O, I won't be coming, do give my love to Bell, yaa.? Clarke said planting a kiss on Octavia's cheek.

"Ya sure Clarky, give Lexa my love... and how abut you Rays, are you coming with us, or...?" Octavia smiled at Clarke and looked at Raven.

"Ya, I'll come along to see you sweating and your fat ass wobbling."  Raven giggled and got an elbow in her ribs courtesy of Octavia.

"I do not have a fat ass, my ass is so fine and you so know it Brownie."  Giggled Octavia and pulled Raven off the bar stool making their way out of the Ark.

"See you later Griffin, be good" Octavia winked at her and they all hugged and kissed and waved at Clarke as they exited the club.

Clarke sat for few more minutes seeping slowly on the last of her beer, thinking of Lexa, always Lexa, Lexa does not leave her mind.  She decided it was late to stay out if she was not going to do anything and thought it would best to go home. She got up and got out to leave the Ark heading to the car park to get her car.   She wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm in the cool air of the night. She was looking around her, not sure why but she felt a little uneasy. She was missing Lexa so much and she wanted to be with her.  She rushed to her car, unlocked it and got in still looking around her. 

'Hello there young lady." a voice came from behind her.  Clarke jumped with fear and looked around her, she couldn't see anyone. She was shaking and her blue eyes were blown out with fear.

"Oh, I see, pretend that you don't see us!" The voice said again.  Clarke looked towards the sound but still she could not see anyone.  She was terrified now. 

"Who the fuck are you and where are you?" She shouted her whole body shivering.

"Ask your vampire girlfriend, why isn't she with you?" The voice asked.

"Leave me and Lexa the fuck alone, what the fuck do you want?" Clarke shouted again, her hands frozen, she wanted to get the key in the ignition to start the car but fear has crippled her.  The voice didn't answer back.  She pulled herself together, shaky hands she managed to get the car going. She put the gear in D and speeded out of the car park as if stung by a bee still looking around her.  She still could not see anyone. Her heart was racing and her legs felt wobbly. (Where is Lexa when you need her?) she asked herself.

She drove home as fast as she could and tried her best to calm her nerves on the way so that Lexa doesn't notice anything.  She did not want to worry her so she decided not to tell her.  But what is she going to do if they do show up again and this time she could not just hear them but see them too.  She must to do something or tell someone. She got to the drive of her house.  There was a light in the kitchen.  She thought her mother might be home or her dad was back from his trip.  She really didn't want to tell them anything or let them know that Lexa was in her bedroom, but how was she going to avoid them? Clarke wanted to pull her car back and drive for a little longer so that she could avoid any questions from her family, but she was scared and decided it's best to just brave it and get in the house.   She got out of her car and walked quickly up to her front door unlocking the door with shaky hands.  She went to the kitchen to see who was there.  Her mother was standing with a glass of water in her hand. 

'Hi mom, when did you get back?"  Clarke asked and leaned in to give her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I've been her for few hours, I have surgery early so am off to bed, are you ok baby?" Abby asked looked closely at Clarke's pale face.

"Yes mom, I'm ok thank you." Clarke said avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Why are you so pale and shaky, what's up Clarke?"

"Mom, am fine, don't worry, am just tired, am going to bed too."

"Not so fast young lady" Abby said and held her daughter by the hand and pulled her closer to her.  She noticed the bruises on her neck.

"Mom, am tired, am..."

"What are all those marks on your neck Clarke, they don't look good?" Abby didn't let Clarke disappear before she asked her.

"Mom, I'm ok, don't worry!"

"You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend!!" Abby arched her brows at her daughter.

"It's a girl mom, a girlfriend and err..." Clarke hesitated. 

"Oh I see, a girlfriend then."

"Well, she's not my girlfriend, we only met few weeks ago." Clarke didn't want to tell her mother more.  She wanted to go check on Lexa.

"Your not your girlfriend, is she here?"

"Yea mom, she's here, she's sleeping, she's tired."

"Oh I see, ok, so I wish to meet her soon... do you need anything to eat before I go to bed?"

"Yaa sure, you will meet her mom, and no thank you, am tired too and am going to bed too."

"Ok baby, you know if you need me you just have to say."

"Yes mom, thank you."

"Ok baby, I love you, goodnight." .

"I love you too mom, goodnight."  Clarke and Abby kissed and hugged and Abby took her glass of water with her and headed upstairs to her bedroom.  Clarke waited for her to leave the kitchen.  She couldn't believe her mother didn't have the Spanish inquisition on her ass. She was so relieved.  All she wanted was to see Lexa and be with her.

She rushed up to her bedroom.  She entered and the sight of Lexa naked on her bed still greeted her.  The covers were on the floor, she must have kicked them off rolling from side to side.  She frowned.  Her stomach flipped and oh why did her heart skip a beat?  She wasn't sure why Lexa was still asleep.  She needed to talk to her.  She needed to hold her.  She needed to love her and be loved back by her.  Clarke pulled the covers back on Lexa's body to keep her warm.  (What's the matter,  Is she ok, what's going on, she's not ill I hope!?)  Clarke had may questions roaming in her head but she hand no one to answer them.  She leaned down to check on her.  She put her ear near her mouth to check for breathing.  She held her hand gently and counted her pulse.  It was low but not alarming.  Her vital signs were good future Dr Clarke Griffin determined.  (So what's wrong with her?) Clarke was puzzled. She planted a kiss on her hand and lowered it down to where it was gently.  She sat next to her on the bed and leaned into her whispering in her ear. "Lexa, it's time to get up baby."  Lexa didn't flinch or make any sound apart from her breathing. 

(What am I going to do now?  Shall I tell my mother? Shall I tell O or who, who shall I tell or ask?) Clarke was talking to herself and of course Lexa was not awake to answer her.  She looked around her room.  She noticed Lexa's phone on the her desk.  She got up and walked to her desk to get it.  She looked at the screen.   There few messaged from someone called Anya.  (Who is this Anya?)  Clarke frowned.  She sent same message.  Clarke unlocked the screen.  Lexa didn't have a code on her phone lucky for Clrarke.  She accessed the messages.

"Where are you moron? Call me."

"Where the fuck are you little shit? text me back, An."

"Lexa, where the fuck are you? remember you have a sister called Anya, call me u dump ass"

"Lexa, this is not funny, get your ass back at home vampy, where are you? text me ffs. Anya"

Clarke read all the messages.  (So Lexa has a sister called Anya, that's good) Clarke thought.  She could call her and tell her that Lexa was with her.  She could answer her questions. Clarke sat down on the bed next to Lexa. 

"Lexa, your sister is looking for you, shall I tell her you are here?" Clarke whispered but Lexa did not answer.

Clarke decided to get into bed too.  She was not going to call Anya and worry her unnecessarily.  Lexa was ok, she's just sleeping longer than she should that's all.  She was sure she'll be awake in the morning, besides she didn't want to be alone tonight.  She wanted to be with Lexa in what ever capacity even if she was not responding to her. She was still a little shaken from the earlier incident in her car.  She stood up and went to her bathroom.  She had a quick shower and brushed her teeth.  She wore her dad's big tshirt and pants she didn't bother with a pj bottom.  She got into bed and curled very close next to Lexa.  She kissed her lips gently. Lexa kissed her back with closed eyes but didn't wake up.  Clarke's eyes flew open.  "What the fuck, Lexa are you awake?"  Clarke on her was on her elbows hovering over Lexa's slumped body.  No answer from Lexa.  Clarke kissed her again but this time Lexa didn't kiss her back.  She waited but nothing.  It must have been just an automatic reflex, Clarke thought to herself. She leaned back on her pillows.  "What the fuck did just happen, what is going on Lexa?" Clarke asked but again no answers.  She pulled Lexa closer to her, and cuddled her up scooping her in her arms.  She nuzzled her neck and listened to her shallow breathing.  (She's alive, she's alive, just sleeping) Clarke muttered under her breath.  She kissed her neck and her chin.  She felt tired and exhausted too and soon enough sleep claimed her body and she drifted off with Lexa wrapped in her arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (She's alive, she's alive, just sleeping Clarke muttered under her breath.) She kissed her neck and her chin. She felt tired and exhausted too and soon enough sleep claimed her body and she drifted off with Lexa wrapped in her arms.  
> Lexa is asleep and Clarke is not sure what to do, should she wake her up or just leave her to sleep until she wakes up when she's ready. Clarke is missing Lexa though and wants her in the real world with her not in dream land.

Clarke woke up passed midday again.  She sat in her bed rubbing her eyes, next to her Lexa's warm and beautiful body is stretched tangled in the sheets.  Clarke's heart skipped a sweet beat as she felt the rising heat in her body looking at Lexa naked and comfortable next to her.She missed her and the feeling of being wrapped in her comforting arms.  She missed her shy smile and those brilliant green eyes. She missed her lips on her skin kissing her. She missed her everything about her and Clarke wants Lexa to wake up.  She was a little worried. She was not sure what's going on with Lexa.  Clarke leaned and hovered her mouth over Lexa's ear.  "Lexa babe, are you awake?" She whispered and lowered her face until she touched Lexa's cheek to plant a kiss on it and then on her lips.  Lexa didn't move or make a sound.  Clarke kissed peppered her face with tiny little kisses but Lexa didn't flinch.  Clarke stopped and sat back next to the sleeping beauty.  She was not sure what to do next.   She felt anxious and worried now.  (Lexa should wake up, she thought to herself).  Clarke doesn't want her mother to notice anything is wrong and she hoped that she was at work.  Her father was due home in few days and before he comes storming her room she needed to figure out how to wake Lexa up.  It was time to call Anya.  (Yep that's it, Anya will know what to do, am sure, Clarke thought to herself.)  She got out of bed with Lexa's phone in her hand.   She unlocked the almost dead phone and got Anya's number.  She knows it's not the right thing to do but she had to do it.   She called the number.  "Hello Anya"  She said a little nervous.

"Who's this?" The voice on the other side asked.

"It's me Clarke, Lexa's friend!"

"The shit you are, do you know where my dumb ass sister is?

"Anya...?"

"Spit it out what the fuck your name is...Clarke... where is Lexa?"

"She's here... with me.. but"

"What the fuck you saying?"

"Anya, give me a sec to explain, ok?" Clarke said feeling agitated and more nervous. Anya was making her very nervous.

"Ok blondie, explain and be quick, I don't have fuck all day to waste on my moron sister." Anya was huffing on the other end of the phone.

"Lexa has been with me for the past 3 days, we met outside the Ark and I invited her over to my house"

"Aha sure you did, and?"

Clarke hesitated but carried on. "And... Lexa is... well Lexa is.."

"Oh for fuck sake Clarke, Lexa is what, don't shit me about?"

"Lexa has been asleep... well she's asleep and I can't... I can't wake her up"

"What do you mean can't wake her up, how long has she been asleep?

"Well... almost 3 days"  Clarke said it with shaky voice expecting Anya to erupt in her ear.

"What the fuck, no wonder why she's not answering my text, what a dipstick!"

"Well, I tried to wake her up but so far I failed, can you... come over please?"

"Ok ok, sure, text me your home address, I'll be on my way, oh and Clarke, do not try to wake her up again, OK? Anya barked back at Clarke.

"Yea ok, come soon please."  Clarke said back to Anya and finished the call so that she could text her full details to her.  She tossed her phone down on her desk when she finished the text, looked at Lexa and then decided to go get herself a quick shower and get ready.  Leaving Lexa in bed she rushed into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth then got into the shower, she didn't want Anya to see her in a dishevelled state .  She dried herself and dressed with jeans and a blue tank top.  Her phone buzzed. She got to it and checked the message flashing on her screen. It was from Anya.

Anya:

**"Stuck in the fucking traffic, I will be with you shortly, An."** Clarke read the message and texted her back a short reply. **"K, see u"**

Clarke took one last look at herself in the mirror, she was still feeling the nerves worried that Anya will not approve and hate her for this situation.  She looked at the sleeping figure of Lexa in her bed and her heart flipped. ( Why the fuck can't she wake up? she thought to herself feeling frustrated.)  She shook her head to interrupt her thought and decided to go downstairs to wait for Anya.  She hoped and prayed again that her mother was not at home.  She entered the kitchen on tiptoes checking for her mother.  The kitchen was empty.  She breathed a sigh of relief then decided to make sure so she shouted. "Mom where are you?".  There was no response.  She looked in the study room then in the living room, there was no sound and Abby was not at home. (Thank fuck, Clarke said) She breathed easy as she huffed those words.  Now all she has to do is face Anya and deal with the situation in her bedroom.

She heard a car engine pull on the drive.  She rushed to the door to open it.  Anya was just getting out of her car.  Clarke rushed to her side.  Anya looked like a steel tower with a stern face.  Clarke swallowed the nasty lump formed in her throat. She stretched her hand to shake Anya's. "Hi, am Clarke, thanks for coming"

Anya with blank face took Clarke's hand in hers and shook it. "Hi Clarke, am Anya, nice to meet you" Anya looked at Clarke more closely now specially at her neck.  She saw her sister's special fang marks, she saw all the fading bruises on Clarke's neck.  Clarke saw Anya's eyes boring into her flesh.  She flinched and tried to look away averting her neck to the other side.  But it was too late.  She knows that Anya has seen all the bite marks on her neck.  She smirked, as she felt sweat and heat rise to her face.  She was more nervous than before now and she quickly wanted to avoid Anya's scrutiny so she ushered her inside. "Please come in" She offered.

Anya posed then said. "Thank you" and started to walk behind Clarke.  Clarke was jumpy and her legs were a bit wobbly as she felt Anya's glare on the back of her neck.  She spoke nervously. 

"Thank you for coming Anya, would you like a drink of something?"

"No thanks Clarke, am good, just take me to her"

"Ok, sure, she's upstairs, please follow me" Clarke tilted her head ushering Anya to follow her upstairs.  Clarke rushed up and behind her Anya.  She opened her bedroom door and got in followed by Anya.  She looked at Lexa, she was still where she left her.  Anya got into Clarke's bedroom and looked around. Her sister was sprawled on the bed, her visibly naked body wrapped in flimsy sheet.  She looked peaceful and comfortable too.  Any rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke.

"I'm sorry Anya, I didn't want to worry you but I didn't know what to do!"  Clarke started to explain.  "I've checked all her vital signs, all is normal but..."

"yaa, I know, she's just sleeping Clarke, she's..." Anya was not sure if Lexa explained anything to Clarke about herself but she assumed that Lexa might have judging by the special fangs marks on Clarke's neck. "She does sleep deep"

"Does that happen often, does she..." Clarke asked with hesitation rubbing her hands together.

Anya looked at Clarke's worried eyes and noticed how worried and nervous she was. "Clarke, don't worry, she is in no danger, she will be ok" She tried to pacified her.  Clarke face broke with a hint of a smile.  "We just... yaa know... didn't think it would send her into a coma!!"  Clarke blushed trying to explain the situation. 

"I know Clarke, you don't have to explain, you did nothing wrong, my lazy ass of a sister loves her sleep, I will wake her up, don't worry." Anya gave a reassuring faint smile

"Do you need me to help?" She asked Anya.

"No you can't help here Clarke, but you can do me a favour please?'

  
"Yea anything!" She jumped up and offered.

"Can you please prepare some food and coffee for her, she'll be ravenous when she wakes up"  Anya explained to Clarke.

"Of course, I'll get to it right away." Clarke smiled when she heard the word ravenous thinking of how ravenous she was too not just for food but for Lexa too.

"Thank you." Anya smirked as if reading Clarke's mind.

Clarke left Anya with Lexa and went downstairs to prepare some light brunch for all of them.  She hasn't eaten much in the past 3 days because Lexa wasn't with her.

Anya sat on the side of the bed.  She looked at her sister and huffed.  Lexa was breathing normally.  Anya has been here and done that before numerous times.  Lexa often sleeps for days sometimes weeks if she allows her.  Anya knows Lexa's triggers and she knows how to wake her up.  Lincoln and her are her primary carer. Anya more than him as he's always out and on the hunt.  Anya loves her little sister but sometime she despairs of her.  Anya got up and went to the bathroom.  She turned the water on and waited for it to warm up and fill the bath.  She went back to the bedroom.  She sat back on the bed next to Lexa.  She leaned over her.  She gathered the sheet around her and warped her naked body in it.  She held her by the arms and pulled her into a sitting position.  Lexa didn't wake up. She slid her arms under her body and pulled her closer to her and then lifted her off the bed.  She walked with her to the bathroom.

Anya whispered in Lexa's ear as she lowered her into the bath immersing her in the hot water. "Lexa wake up, or I'll ravish your pretty little girlfriend body!"

Lexa's eyes flew wide open as she heard her sister, her messy mop of hair covering her face, her sharp fangs fully extended and protruding out ready for the kill. "Don't you dare touch her Anya?!" She growled and sneered at her big sister flailing her arms and legs in the water.  
"Welcome back to the world dumb ass, what took you so long?." Anya snorted at her baby sister's face. Lexa was not amused and sneered back at her sister still ready to kill.

"It's not funny An."  Lexa barked at her.

"Oh pleeeease, put those away dozy mare, you know I can't even if I wanted." Anya sniggered.

"Anya...You'll never..." Lexa screamed at her sister wrapping the wet sheet closer around her body.

"Relax dipstick, she's not my type besides I see that you've mulled her neck, wow little sis didn't think you had it in you!" Anya snorted a giggle and rolled her eyes at Lexa.

"What, what do you mean...did I.."  Lexa had a horrified look on her face.

"Yaa shitface, you've marked her well and truly, she's all yours moron." Anya bellowed at her sister.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, I've must have hurt her shit shit shitttttt"  Lexa screamed and covered her face in her hands then submerged her body under the hot water.

Anya sitting on the edge of the bath dipped her hand in the water and pulled her sister out of the water by the hair.  Lexa's arms and legs splashing in the water as she surfaced.

"Stop this shit Lex, she looked fine to me." Barked Anya at her sister.

"I don't remember what happened... I don't remember marking her An. fuck"

"Well that is normal with little unconformed moron vamps like you, the heat of the moment and shit like that... but I don't think she's actually aware of what happened, I mean she was aware of the other mark bites on her neck because she tried to hide them away from me, but you know I can spot and sniff them a mile away.  Clarke will be ok but am not sure about you dipstick." Anya's face turned pale, she was worried for her sister.

"I can look after myself An. don't worry" Lexa looked at her sister with a faint smile on her face.

"Yea maybe you can but you need to feed soon Lex" Anya barked with a serious face.

"I've got plenty Anya, don't worry" Lexa smirked

"Lexa you need to feed for real, you can't live on pussy alone you dumb ass you need to feed on something more sustaining, am serious Lex" Anya was almost screaming at her sister but Lexa was not listening. 

"Anya, am not going to kill anyone so that I can live.  I've managed so far and I will manage still!"

"Lexa you're such a stubborn shitface, I despair of you sometimes." Anya threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes at Lexa.

_"Anya please, am not going to change my mind, I will not risk Clarke's life so that I can survive in a world that I do not want to belong to."_ Lexa tried to explain to her sister.

"What about your life Lex, is it not important?"

"My life is nothing without Clarke Anya, please try to understand..."

"oh shit spare me the sap story am about to vom.?" Anya said and stuck her finger in her mouth as if gonna puke.

"Anyaaaaa, don't fucking do that, am serious about this girl."  Lexa screamed at her sister.

"Oh my vampy lord, are you saying you are in love with Clarkey girl, are you?"  Anya barked in Lexa's face.

"What if I am, ha, what?"

"Well you can't Lexa and you know it...we are different species or have you not noticed?"

"I am who I am and I don't care Anya, am not gonna be a fully fledged vampire, am ..."

"Shut the fuck up Lex, you are risking your own life so that you can be with this girl, don't you get it, for fuck sake, you'll be in mortal danger Lex, and those assholes out there will not have mercy on you... oh my god... what am gonna do with you?"

"Anya, I don't care about me as long as Clarke is safe and under my protection no one will touch her and when and if I am in danger I will deal with it.  I have survived this far..."

"Because am with you shitface, so is Lincoln too, don't you get it.. what if..."  Anya was chocking on the lump in her throat pushing her tear away from her eyes.  She loves her sister to death and if she and her brother were not around to help her Lexa will not survive alone. 

"I know Anya, I love you for it and I know that you and Linc will always have my back...but I can't"  Lexa swallowed hard hiding her fears and worries. But she was not ready to walk away from Clarke or the life she has chosen.  Anya looked at her sister with heavy heart.  She loved her with every fibre of her being, Lexa was her little sister, her baby girl, she'd willingly die for her, but she was fucking stubborn too and she will do what she wanted to do, so for now all she could do is watch over her and protect her with her own life. Anya was more than capable of annihilating and destroying anyone attempting to endanger her sister life, with the help of her formidable parents and brother they can keep her safe, but she also wanted Lexa to be able to defend herself too in case she was faced with danger alone. 

"Come on, let's get you out of here you look wrinkly... Clarke will be wondering what took us so long...she went to prepare you some food." Anya said and stretched her hand to her sister helping her out of the bath.

"Don't look Anya" Lexa dropped the sheet off her body as she stood up in the bath.

"There is nothing I haven't seen before creep" Snorted Anya at her sister and stood up to help her out of the bath.

"Even so, I am different now" Lexa smirked.

"Different as in how?"

"Anyaa...?"

"Oh oh woo hoo... ok ok but you are still a virgin vampire" Anya giggled rolling her eyes at Lexa.

"Am no virgin nothing An. stop it" Lexa barked with serious face.

"Relax stupid, this Clarkey girl has done the deed on you I see"

"Anyaaaaaaaa...."

Anya giggled as she and Lexa walked out of the bathroom Lexa stark naked and looking around for a towel.  She opened Clarke's cupboard and found herself a towel.  She dried herself and then started looking for her clothes.  Anya sitting on the bed with an amused smirk on her face.  Lexa found her clothes and got dressed quickly then draped her hair on the towel to get the water our of it.

Lexa looked at Anya and saw the faint smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" She asked rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Nothing..." Anya giggled.

"oh quit shitting me around An. I know what you're thinking!" Lexa sniggered at her sister.

"humm, so you are in love with the ditzy blonde ha?" Anya snorted at her.

"She is not ditzy An. and yaaa I... shit yaa ok I am, don't tell her please" Lexa almost begged. A soft knock on the door jolted Lexa and her eyes flew open.  She looked at Anya horrified.

"Don't worry she didn't hear you" Anya reassured her in a whisper and knotted her brows at her. "and what if she did, you do want her know right?"

"Anyaaa... shut the fuck upppp please" Lexa whispered back at her sister and motioned with her fingers to her neck as if saying I'll kill you.  She cleared her throat and wanted to say something but Anya beat her to it.

"Clarke, is that you, come in please." Anya said with a smirk on her face looking at Lexa.

Clarke opened her bedroom door and entered.  She was surprised and a little shocked to see Lexa standing fully clothed and wringing her hair on the towel. 

"Hey..." Lexa said and beamed a big smile at her.

"Hey you, how you feeling?" Clarke asked and walked closer to Lexa.

Anya rolled her eyes and the girls and turned her face away.

"I am fine Clarke, thank you.. I've missed you!" She whispered looking straight at Clarke's sparking blue eyes.

"Oh I've missed you too Lexa, am so happy you are ok" She whispered back her eyes not leaving the sparkling green eyes of the beautiful woman standing opposite her.

"Ewww you two pack it in, am still here" giggled Anya and stood up from the bed.

Clarke and Lexa giggled too but Lexa showed fangs at her sister.

"Thank you for looking after me Clarke, and I am sorry, I didn't mean to bother you or scare you...am".  Clarke interrupted. " Lexa I... it's ok, am glad you are ok now... I..." Clarke's heart pounded her between her ribs. 

"Am ok Clarke, we are safe, you are safe, we will be ok, right Anya?" Lexa looked at her sister with raised eyebrows.

"absolutely, fuck yaa, you have nothing to worry about you two, Anya here is a big bad fangy vampire and will kill anyone that comes near yous."  All three of them giggled together.  Anya walked to her sister and pulled her into a big hug then engulfed Clarke too between her arms, one big happy family hug.  Clarke's face turned red blushing at the sweet gush of protectiveness from Anya.  She looked at the green eyes of the woman she's falling for and wanted so badly to kiss her but she was apprehensive.  Lexa felt the tension.  She looked at Clarke then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.  "Guys am still here, for fuck sake" Bellowed Anya and pulled out of the hug giggling.  Clarke snorted and giggled with Anya joined by Lexa.

"Come on, I've got some food ready for all of us, let's go down to the kitchen" Clarke announced and started to pull Lexa behind her.

"I've got to get going girls, I've got shit to sort at work, charge your damn phone Lex and get in touch with me moron ok?" Anya sniggered at her sister.

Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya and hissed at her.  She followed Clarke downstairs still holding her hand.  Anya followed them too and walked towards the front door.

"Anya, thank you for coming, and sorry to take you away from your shit at the office" Snorted Clarke at Anya and giggled.

"oh no problem, anything to help my little dumb ass sis here" Anya laughed too.  Lexa snarled and rolled her eyes at Anya.

"See you around Clarke... Lexa, don't forget you've got a home to go to, ok, see you later dipsy" Anya leaned in and kissed her sister on the cheeks and waved at Clarke as she walked out of the door.

The minute the door was shut on them Clarke and Lexa were in a lip lock.  Lexa was devouring Clarke's lips and Clarke was happy to oblige.  They missed each other so much.  Clarke felt dizzy with the strength of her want and desire for Lexa, her legs were wobbling under her, her stomach was flipping and her heart rate soared marathon level.  She broke off the kissing assault and pushed Lexa gently away from her.

"What, what?' Lexa hating to break the embrace looked at the blue eyes in front of her.

"Lexa you need to eat, you've been asleep and without food for 3 days, you are withering away babe." Clarke smiled softly at her.

"Clarke, I've missed you so much, I can eat later" Lexa protested.

"You can eat me later Lexa" Clarke snorted a giggle. "But now you need to really eat" Clarke said and pulled Lexa behind her to the kitchen. 

"You promise?" Lexa winked at Clarke.

"Oh it would be my pleasure Lexa, you are welcome to eat me anytime you want." Clarke laughed and cut a piece of chocolate smothered pancake and fed it to Lexa.

"mmmmm this is really good Clarke, I didn't know you could cook?" Snorted Lexa.

"Shut it moron and open your mouth" Giggled Clarke and shoved more food into Lexa's reluctant open mouth.  Lexa leaned closer to Clarke and kissed her with her food filled mouth smearing her lips with chocolate.  Clarke leaned into the kiss and licked the chocolate off of her lips then off of Lexa's lips and kissed her back. 

"mmmm you taste so good Lex"

"If my memory serves me right I recall _You_ taste even better Clarke" Whispered Lexa into Clarke's mouth.  Clarke blushed and deepened her kiss. It was messy, it was urgent, passionate and lustful but it was sweet and so much needed.  Lexa pulled away to chew and swallow the rest of her food still holding onto Clarke and looking at her dazzling blue eyes.

"Lexa, promise that you will kiss me forever!" Clarke endeared in Lexa's ear.  Lexa almost choked on her food as her heart skipped a beat while she felt her tummy churning.

"I promise  you forever Clarke, I promise you baby, Clarke..." Lexa pushed the lump in her throat down so that she can articulate herself to the woman who now holds her heart and all her life too.

"Me too Lexa, I want to promise you forever or for as long as I shall live!" Clarke's eyes misting with tears.

"Stop it Clarke, please baby.." Lexa willing with tears too.  She knows what her life is and will be and she knows that Clarke can't and won't live forever, unlike her she can choose to and she might have to if... oh shit... she can't think about that now... she can't think that Clarke is mortal... fuck this shit...

"I love you Clarke and I don't want to spend a moment away from you"

Clarke crying now.  She speaks through her tears. "you do, you really love me Lexa?" Clarke chokes on her tears and holds Lexa tight in her arms.

"Yes I do Clarke, I love you so much and if you will have me, I will protect you with my life and love you all of my life"  Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear.

"oh my god, I fucking love you too and I will have you and I will try my best to protect you too and for the rest of our lives." Clarke whispered back.

"oh my god what a mush couple we are!" Lexa tried to elevate the mood giggling through her green misty eyes and holding Clarke tightly into her arms.

"yaa, we are pathetic" Clarke giggled with Lexa holding her as tight as if Lexa is gonna evaporate into steam. Lexa's lips found Clarke's and they embraced in a sweet, endearing, loving kiss that lasted until they were out of breath. 

I promise you forever Clarke.

I promise you forever Lexa.

 

 

 


End file.
